Getting Past It
by WithTheGrain
Summary: Gibbs and Abby shared a moment outside of MTAC, now Abby needs to get past it. Tag to 8X07 Broken Arrow. PLEASE NOTE: NEW RATING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me.

**Title: Getting Past It**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Spoiler: Broken Arrow**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** This is my very first FanFic. I love this pair and I hope my little story here is just the beginning for me. Please read and review!

Abby paced back and forth in her lab, her mind not on her work. She was thinking of other things, or thing, one in particular. The incident that occupied her thoughts took place yesterday outside of MTAC. It was just a moment, a very sweet moment, a breath taking moment, with the man of her fantasies. Gibbs, the man that slipped into her dreams so easily anymore.

In the past four months she had noticed that he responded to her differently than in times past. He was actually initiating hugs with her, sometimes even growling. It made her stomach flip-flop each and every time. Then there was the matter of his kisses, on her cheek or hair. His kisses lingered a bit longer, as though he didn't want to stop.

_Yeah, right, Abbs, wishful thinking yet again! _she mused.

The computer on her table beeped, bringing her out of her reverie. She stared at the screen with disappointment at the negative results from the fingerprint search. Doing a bit of typing, she started another search using a different database. As the new set of prints flashed on and off the screen, her mind again drifted back to Gibbs.

The previous day outside of MTAC she had given him the results to the identity of a person of interest in the case they had been working. Her information had instantly motivated him into action and he had stepped to the eye scanner then quickly came back to her. His left hand gently cupped her cheek, his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and his eyes were on her mouth. Abby could see it right now, in her mind, and she slowed it all down to treasure each moment. Gibbs' warm hand gently holding her cheek while his fingers slid into her hair. The tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips, his intense blue eyes dropping to her mouth, and his face getting closer…closer. For a split second her stomach clenched in sweet anticipation, but then his lips landed on her cheek, but close, so close to her own lips. He then disappeared behind the door into MTAC and she had stood there, continuing to talk about the DNA hit, while her stomach rose and fell with Gibbs' actions.

Behind her the Major gave a beep and Abby gave a heavy, calming sigh. Her thoughts were warming her blood and other parts of her body. Spinning on her heel, she tended to her baby and glanced towards the door. She had results, so where was Gibbs? The man had a scary sense of knowing when she had information for him. More often than not, he would show up, sneak up, quietly, right when her machines had results.

Abby mind flew to a half-thought-out plan she was mentally throwing together. After what happened yesterday, she wanted more. She _had_ to have more. Instead of putting the incident out of her mind, she had been dwelling upon it and dreaming of what could have been. She had almost convinced herself that Gibbs had intended on kissing her lips, but at the last second, he had changed his mind. Afterall, they had been standing in a public hallway, on the open floor above the bullpen. He had wanted to press a kiss to her lips, but the idea of being seen by others, made him change his mind. Abby had almost convinced herself that this was what Gibbs had been thinking. So, she had come up with a hasty plan, one that would satisfy her aching need and hopefully show Gibbs what he was missing.

She held the printout from the Major in her hands; had looked at it but not really read it. Then her computer beeped and she glanced up to see another negative result on the fingerprint search. For a few seconds she stared at the big red 'Negative' flashing on the screen, then her eyes fell again to the paper in her hands. This time she read the information and it was also nothing that was helpful to their current case. Damn! Now she didn't have any tests running, no potential results for Gibbs. And it was all _his_ fault. _He_ was driving her to distraction! She hadn't been able to sleep last night, because of thinking of him. She hadn't been able to eat anything, because of thinking of him. She was barely able to work, because of thinking of him!

_Focus, Abby, focus! _she told herself. _I can't let Gibbs down, not now!_

She went to the box of evidence that the team had brought her and started laying more items out on the table. There had to be something here to help her help the team. Then the inevitable happened.

"Whatcha got for me, Abbs?"

Abby gave an inner groan. "Hey, Gibbs, well not much," she answered without looking up at him. How could she look into his clear blue sexy eyes when she had nothing, nadda, zilch, for him? Grabbing the useless report that the Major had spit out, she headed for her office in the rear of the lab, knowing that Gibbs would follow. She stood beside her desk fidgeting with the paper and looking at the floor, then his shoes came into her view.

"Abby?" Gibbs' voice was soft with concern.

Her plan. She had to put her plan into action. "Gibbs," she said spinning around and looking up. He was standing so close that there was less than a foot of space between them. "We've known each other for ten plus years." He nodded and smiled but she continued to fidget. "And for most of those years, you have rewarded me for my good work with Caf Pow! and kisses. Well recently I've had…"

Gibbs' cell phone rang and he withdrew it from his pocket. "Yeah, Gibbs." There was a pause as he listened to his caller.

Abby stopped her fidgeting and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She didn't know if she could go through with her plan. Her palms were sweaty, her knees felt week, and the paper she was holding started to shake. She quickly set it down on her desk and smoothed her palms along the sides of her white lab coat. It was obvious that Gibbs was busy, too busy, to have time for this, for her, for her plan. But dammit! She needed to get past this, take the bull by the horns, well maybe take the bull by the…

Gibbs flipped his phone shut. "We just got another scene to process. Finish this later?"

Abby nodded and as he turned to leave, she instantly regretted her actions. If she didn't carry out her plan now, she knew she never would and then she would no longer be distracted, but brooding… and brooding was worse. Reaching out, she grabbed Gibbs' elbow and spun him back around to face her. His eyes flared a bit in anger but she swallowed hard and said, "No, we can't finish this later. I need to do this now."

The ice left his blue eyes. "Okay."

"As I was saying, recently I've had this… preoccupation… ummmm, sort of a schoolgirlishness, something like that, which ummmm, and please don't be in any way thinking that I haven't thought this through, because I have. In fact, let me just say…"

"Abby!" Gibbs said with a bit of impatience. "I've got another scene to get to, so let's finish this later."

"No, Gibbs, I need to do this now!" Her nerves were starting to rise again.

"Okay. You've got one minute."

"The kisses you give me lately have been different, more… affectionate… and yesterday I actually thought you might kiss me on the lips, but then you didn't and I can't get past this…this…these thoughts of you and I couldn't sleep last night, I can't eat, and…"

Gibbs felt a tightening in his gut as to where this was leading. "Abby!" he warned to try to get her to stop, to think carefully about what she was going to say before she kept babbling on, but she only paused to take a deep breath.

"I thought what I would do is kiss you, you know, on the mouth, and then I'd just… get past it." She saw a very small smile appear on one side of his mouth. "No more over-thinking, and I'd be able to give my work the concentration it really deserves. I've lost all of my analytical abil…"

Gibbs reached forward and put his hand at the nape of her neck and gently pulled her forward, giving her a full, on the mouth, kiss. Abby's eyes fluttered closed and she ran her hand down his arm to entangle their fingers. She parted her lips and Gibbs deepened the kiss. As his tongue ran along the roof of her mouth, she gave a soft whimper. Several seconds passed as Abby tried to commit everything to memory. The smooth silkiness of the underside of his tongue, the taste of coffee, and the smell of sawdust. But there was more, so much more that was bombarding her senses and she couldn't process it all fast enough.

Gibbs withdrew slowly, reluctantly, and could see that Abby still had her eyes closed. As he slowly pulled his hand away from her neck, his fingertips brushed softly along her jaw. "How's that?" he asked in a low husky voice.

"Oh, good," Abby responded slowly and opened her eyes to meet his dark blue ones.

Gibbs gave a slight raise to his eyebrows. "Past it?"

"Yeah," she responded, still recovering from her dreamlike state.

"Good," Gibbs spoke softly. "I gotta go now. I'll see you later."

**A/N:** I'll be adding a second chapter very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am overwhelmed with the response to my story. Thank you to everyone who has read it and/or responded to it. You rock my world!

The following day Abby was back in her lab at 0600. Of course she had had another sleepless night. Her mind refused to shut off the effects that Gibbs' kiss had on her. She wanted to remember more about it, but it had been so fast, so unexpected, so brief. The extra-large Caf Pow! that she picked up on her way into work was already half gone, so she was feeling a bit wired.

Right now what she needed was to dive into some serious mind-consuming work. First, she would begin analyzing a blood sample that Ducky had dropped off when she was on her way out last night. Next, she would start on a computer model of the crime scene. Hopefully before she got done with that, Tony or McGee will have brought her the evidence from their secondary scene.

But to do serious work, she needed some serious music. She chose a CD from the _RisingDead_ and quickly got carried away in her own lovely world of forensic science. Ninety minutes later, she was well into the computer crime scene mock-up when Tony sidled up next to her.

"What's that!" he hollered above the pounding music as he looked at the computer screen.

Abby smiled up at him then shouted back, "It's the first crime scene. The position of the body doesn't quite fit with being pushed out of the second story window. The glass from the window should be surrounding the body more."

Tony nodded and again hollered, "What if he fell from the roof?"

Within seconds Abby had made the changes to the computer program. "That makes more sense," she yelled, but her last words echoed through a now silent lab. She and Tony both turned to find Gibbs dropping the power cord to her deviant stereo.

Abby locked eyes with Gibbs, but neither said anything. She didn't have the usual welcome for him such as, "Hey, Gibbs, you're looking bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning!"

Gibbs also remained silent as his gaze seemed to bore into Abby. He didn't give his automatic greeting, "Whatcha got, Abbs?"

Tony was getting very uncomfortable after several seconds of heavy silence ensued. His eyes dashed between the two of them a few times before he could no longer take it. "Boss, Abby thinks Private Hanson fell from the roof and not out the window." Tony gave Abby a nudge with his elbow. "Show him your computer thingy, Abbs."

Breaking eye contact, Abby turned back to her computer as Gibbs walked around her to stand in front of the wide plasma screen. She explained the animation as it played out and Gibbs watched it run several times.

Finally he turned to face Abby and Tony. "You look tired, Abby," he stated flatly.

Of course she was tired! She told him yesterday she wasn't able to sleep. "I've got some things on my mind that have been keeping me up at night, Special Agent Gibbs."

"Not to mention all the Caf Pow! you drink," Tony teased.

"Could be that," she replied with a shrug and this time she let her eyes fall away from Gibbs' face.

Tony could easily hear the misery in her voice. "Gee, Abbs, I'm here if you wanna talk about it."

"Thanks, Tony, but it's kinda personal." Her eyes flitted to Gibbs then fell again.

"Yeah, so?" Tony responded. "Since when has that ever stopped us from sharing?"

"That it!" Gibbs barked with impatience.

Tony looked over at his superior. "Well, everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes. We've all shared our personal problems with each other. It helps just to get it out there. You should try it sometime, Boss. Most of the time our problems have to do with…"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped then softened his tone. "I was asking Abby. Is that all you've got so far on the case?"

Abby hit a few keys on her computer and a graph appeared on the plasma. "I analyzed Private Hanson's blood and there was really nothing out of the ordinary there."

Gibbs spun around and his tone was a bit sharper now. "Did you find anything helpful?"

"I found blood on the window glass and it is definitely not Private Hanson's. I'm running a DNA test on it now. Also, the unknown fingerprints found inside the house are not in AFIS."

Gibbs headed for the door. "Call me when you find something," he demanded.

Tony leaned in closer to Abby and dropped his voice to a murmur. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"You don't wanna know," Abby replied.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs bellowed from the hallway.

Tony gave a groan and left Abby's lab at a trot.

2300 hours.

Abby rode the elevator to the parking lot level. She hadn't seen Gibbs since this morning in her lab. McGee had brought her the evidence from the secondary scene and he had even supplied her with three additional Caf Pows! throughout the day. It was just a few hours ago that the team had solved their current case and they had all gone home, except for Gibbs. At least Abby didn't think he had gone home, but she hadn't found him at his desk either.

The vibe between her and Gibbs this morning had been weird. She hadn't liked their interaction. He had definitely seemed mad, impatient, and just plain pissed off. She should have known that one little kiss wasn't going to make him any different. Not that she wanted him to be different. Sometimes she liked his grouchy, desperately-in-need-of-caffeine attitude.

Abby figured he was angry with himself for having given in to the moment, and kissing her. A kiss she had practically asked for. It was typical Gibbs that he would now be irritable, cranky and all businesslike. It was his way of letting her know that an incident such as that would never happen again. And right now, Abby felt she could accept it. She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. But at least now, she knew what it felt like to kiss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The elevator doors opened and there awaited her silver-haired fox. Abby's emerald eyes locked with his cobalt blue ones. "Abby," Gibbs greeted with a half smile.

Ahhh, there was that look she was always happy to see. "Hi, Gibbs," she returned with a perky smile. "Heard you caught the bad guy again." She gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "I'm just headed home. You?" Abby could feel herself getting nervous, which was ridiculous since he looked totally calm… cool… and… sexy as hell!

Her mind gave her a warning. _Bad thoughts, Abby. Don't go down that road right now. Wait until you get home._

Gibbs kept the elevator door from closing. "Paper work to finish. Walk you to your car?"

Abby smiled and slipped her arm through his. "I know I shouldn't be leaving this late at night alone. But now I'm not. You're here." They walked across the deserted parking lot where only a few cars remained. Abby's car sat isolated under one of the lights. "Of course I didn't know you were going to be here, waiting. Not that you were just waiting for me. I mean, we just happened to bump into each other. And I'm glad we did, because you always make me feel…"

_Tingly… excited… hot… flushed… turned on!_

"Safe," she finished with an inward sigh.

The hand by his side reached over and covered hers, which was draped comfortably through his arm. He didn't speak.

As always, it was his intense powerful quietness that made Abby's mind run wild. She would love to ask him back to her place where they could feign watching a movie while making out like a couple of…

"Abby?" Gibbs broke into her thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about? I asked you why you're leaving so late?"

"Oh… just routine cleaning before the next case." A few more steps and they would be alongside her car. "You know, you're an exceptionally fine man, Special Agent Gibbs," she said with a tone of contemplation. They stopped and faced each other and a slight blush crept into Abby's cheeks. She hoped it was too dark for Gibbs to notice as she slowly withdrew her arm from his. "I mean… because of all the bad guys you catch. And girls. Some of the bad guys are women… you know."

Since they were no longer touching, Abby suddenly gave a slight shiver. She felt the loss of heat from his hand, arm, and strong Marine body, which had been so very close. Her gaze shifted a few times between his startling blue eyes and his lips. Diverting her eyes and mind, she started digging nervously inside her purse for her keys. She could feel his eyes on her, but yet he didn't speak. Her fingers finally clutched the small skull on her key chain and she drug the clinking keys out. In the quiet, she fumbled with the lock to her car.

It's then that he spoke in a low voice, "You help too, Abbs." Her head snapped sideways to look at him. "I don't work alone."

Unconscientiously she unlocked her car door while her eyes flitted over his short salt and pepper hair. She had to restrain herself from reaching up and raking her fingers through it. His eyes looked so serious but were oh… so… sexy. How could she get past all of her wonderful, crazy, wild thoughts of Gibbs? And his lips. How could she get past that stunningly hot kiss in her lab?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Abbs," he said with a small nod. "Drive safe."

Before he could turn away, she stepped forward.

"Wait…"

Her hands grabbed the front of his jacket and she forcefully pulled his body flush against her own. Tilting her head, she captured his lips with hers. The kiss quickly became hot and passionate, but their body contact was minimal. His hands moved to rest lightly on her hips. Their tongues stroked… probed… stroked. Even though her hands begged to wander freely, she kept a tight grip on his chest. The feel of his wet hot tongue exploring with hers, made her moan. All too quickly, they needed air and he drew back, nipping at her lower lip. Their foreheads rested together as they fought to catch their breath. She moved her head back a few inches and saw delighted curiosity in his dark blue eyes.

Abby released her grasp on his coat and gently smoothed the front of it with delicate hands. She wasn't ready to take this further and apparently neither was he. Stepping back, she languidly stroked her fingers down the center of his chest. "Okay… you can go now," she told him tenderly.

A small smile played on his lips as he half turned and began walking away. She held his gaze for a few moments then crawled into her car and calmly put the key into the ignition. One more look out her window and she caught him peaking back at her over his shoulder.

A/N: To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **A big thank you to everyone who has responded so positively to this story!

The following day Gibbs arrived at work at 0600 hours. He had had a restless night and had already downed two large cups of coffee. A steaming third cup sat on his desk. He wasn't sleeping well because of Abby, because of her behavior, because of her kisses.

He head slapped himself for giving in and kissing her two days ago. She had been right, though, he almost did kiss her sweet lips outside of MTAC. Abby tended to ramble on at times and usually all he wanted to do was silence her. And what better way to silence her than with a possessive kiss on her lips. For years he had wanted to use that tactic.

Up until two days ago, he had fought against using the strategic kiss. But now that he had done it, he was still fighting against it. He didn't want to fight it. God knows he didn't! But it just wasn't right to be kissing Abby, was it?

So many questions zipped through his brain that he had a hard time sorting them out. Should he start a relationship with her? Should he keep distance between them? Should he portray to Abby that he wasn't interested? That was a gigantic lie! Lying to Abby wasn't possible, was it? Of course it wasn't!

For quite some time, years in fact, he had wanted more from Abby than just friendship. And oh so subtly, he had changed his interactions with her. More kisses on the cheek, more hugs, and more touches that were a bit longer and a bit more inappropriate. Then two days ago she had really pushed into the open how she was feeling. What she was wanting. What Gibbs himself had slowly come to acknowledge that _he_ needed.

But he knew that workplace relationships were a bad idea. The best thing would be to quote Rule 12 and make Abby understand that he wasn't going to break that rule. He had his rules for a reason and he wasn't willing to break any one of them. But maybe he could… should.

Such were his thoughts which were like a war inside his head. It was no wonder he couldn't sleep. It was no wonder he was on his third cup of coffee at 0600.

Gibbs' body gave a jolt when he thought about Abby's kiss in the parking lot the previous night. He wondered what on earth had possessed her into grabbing him like that! That was a very bold move, even for Abby. She had dismissed him right afterwards, too. Her tongue had danced with his while their hands had remained idle. That fact alone made her more mysterious, more alluring, more provocative. So, just what the hell was she playing at?

Gibbs took a gulp of his Jamaican blend coffee. He needed to calm his racing pulse and his throbbing groin.

1300 hours

Two hours had passed since Gibbs' team had caught a new case and he was now taking the stairs to Abby's lab. He had avoided her all morning, but Ducky had a Navy Captain lying on a steel table in the morgue and Gibbs needed answers.

Abby's head-pounding music hit him in the hallway outside her lab. He couldn't fathom how she could possibly perform technical scientific work when noise like that was assaulting her ears. As he stepped unnoticed through the door, he saw her bent over her electron microscope with hips swaying to the raging music. For several seconds he took in the sight before him with a pleasant grin on his face.

Suddenly his mind was screaming at him. _Marine, you either step forward and make yourself known or you about face and go pull yourself together!_

Gibbs quickly took a step over to Abby's stereo and pushed the off button, which immediately caused her to turn around. "Hey, Gibbs. What's the word?" she said teasingly.

He walked briskly towards her. "Whatcha got, Abbs?"

She looked over his shoulder towards the door. "You come alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Haven't seen you all morning. Figured I probably scared you off after what I did last night." She had a merry twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't scare that easily, Abby."

"Good to know, Bossman." She spun around and headed for her computer.

Gibbs' eyes fell to her swaying hips, then lower to the very short black skirt and mid-calf black boots. In between were the sexiest legs he could ever imagine being wrapped around his body. Slowly he stepped up to stand just behind her right shoulder, purposefully allowing his chest to brush against her body. She smelled of sweetness, and vanilla, and gun powder. There was a picture of a mangled bullet on her computer screen, but for now, his eyes didn't leave the sight of her slender neck and low-cut white blouse. His voice was a low rumble when he asked, "You sleep any better last night, Abbs?"

She turned her head slightly and grinned at him. "Yes. Did you come down here for a personal visit or for a ballistics report?"

Gibbs knew all he had to do was lean in a little and he could taste her mouth again. Taste the sweetness, the silkiness, and the hunger which Abby possessed. He was about to make his move when she turned her head back to face the monitor. That confounded and irritated Gibbs and he wondered again just what the hell she was playing at. He didn't move away from her but forced his voice to its normal pitch. "Tell me about the bullets Ducky pulled from our Navy Captain." As he spoke, his left hand slowly went around her back and rested lightly on her left hip, just as it had last night.

Abby paused and gave a gulp before she could speak. "Two bullets and not from the same gun. A 9 mil hit the Captain in his right upper chest region. That's this picture," she said nodding towards the mangled bullet projected onto the computer screen. After a few key strokes, a different gnarled bullet appeared. "This one is a 10 mil from a Glock 20 that hit the Captain in the center of his back between his shoulder blades. This one was the kill shot."

Gibbs could tell that he was having an effect on her because her words were becoming softer and slower. He slid the hand on her hip up a few inches so his fingers curled around her waist. "Did you get a match on either one of the bullets?" He fought to keep his voice strong and natural and it leapt to his mind that now he was the one teasing her.

With the movement of his hand, Abby's head began to slowly drop back to rest against his shoulder, but she caught herself and snapped it upright again as her voice resumed it normal tone. "I matched the 9 mil with a gun known to be in the hands of the notorious Third Street gang."

Gibbs' hand dropped from her side and he took a step back. "A gang shooting? You think he was a target?"

"Hard to say. I'm working on the crime scene model right now." She turned to face him. "I think you should see something in the ballistics lab," she stated and pulled one side of her lower lip between her teeth.

Gibbs didn't like the sound of the Navy Captain being involved in a gang shooting. However, the look on Abby's face caused him to drop that line of thinking temporarily. Was she toying with him again? Something to see in her ballistics lab? "Okay," he responded and motioned with his hand for her to lead the way. Once again his eyes devoured her swaying hips and it occurred to him that he probably wasn't going to leave this lab without kissing her again.

_Rule 12. Don't forget Rule 12! _his mind commanded.

Abby entered the sound proof ballistics lab and picked up a gun lying on a short shelf. She turned to face Gibbs with the gun resting flat in the palms of her hands. "This is a typical Glock 20. But the bullets I get after firing it, don't have the same rifling at all as the one pulled from our victim. I'm thinking that the Glock used by our killer has a modified barrel."

Reaching forward, Gibbs carefully took the gun from Abby's hands. His finger tips brushed against her palms and he noticed that her breath hitched at his touch. "Modified how?" he asked as he turned the gun over and around to look at it closely.

Gibbs' own breath caught in his chest as he watched Abby reach her hand out and run her fingers lightly, suggestively, along the entire length of the gun barrel. "I'm working on that," she responded softly as she took the gun from his hands and turned around to replace it on the shelf.

Taking a step forward, his hands fell to her hips and he gently pulled her back against his chest. His lips barely grazed along the side of her neck as he murmured, "That's good work, Abby." He felt a tremble go through her body and grinned against her soft skin. "Wanna have dinner tonight?"

Her eyes were closed and her voice was tender. "With you?"

"No, I'm asking on behalf of Sec Nav," he replied sarcastically and nipped lightly at her neck.

She turned in his arms and took a step back. "I can't… it's my bowling night with the nuns."

Gibbs was surprised by the rush of disappointment that he felt. His eyes dropped to her lips and he leaned closer. "Rain check?"

Abby stared into his clear blue eyes and swayed forward. "Definitely."

He saw her eyes drift shut and his body hungered for the feel of her heat against him. But the irrational part of his mind took hold of him and he quickly pulled back and started to retreat. "Call me when you've got something more," he called over his shoulder as he hurried for the elevator.

2100 hours.

Abby stepped out of the Strike Time Bowling alley and took a deep breath of the clean fresh air. Her body was still heated from bowling four games and the cool night sent a shiver through her. Before walking across the dimly lit parking lot to her hearse, she slowly scanned the dark shadows. All evening she had felt like someone was watching her. It was an odd sensation and many times while bowling, she had looked up to examine the crowd for any eyes fixed upon her. The bar area next to the bowlers had been jam packed with a noisy rowdy crowd, so Abby was happy to be outside where it was quiet.

She withdrew her car keys from her purse and began the long walk to the rear of the lot where her hearse sat. Her thick soled boots crunched on the gravel and she figured she would hear someone approaching before seeing them. Even so, her eyes continued to scrutinize the shadows around parked cars.

Finally she reached her vehicle and set down her bowling bag. As she inserted her key into the door lock, two large powerful hands gripped her upper arms from behind. Abby gave a blood curdling scream.

**A/N: **To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Abby! Abby!," a familiar voice yelled into her ear.

The strong hands fell away and she spun around. "Dammit, Gibbs! You just took ten years off my life! Why the hell do you always sneak up on me?" Relief offset her intense anger and she gave a reluctant smile while removing her glasses. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a drink with an old buddy then I stuck around and watched you bowl," he answered casually with his sexy crooked smile.

Abby took a moment to study his handsome face, then with raised eyebrows she said, "Oh really? You sat for two hours in that noisy cramped bar watching me bowl?"

"Yeah. You're a good bowler. But coming out to this parking lot all alone isn't a good idea, Abbs."

"I was careful, Gibbs. I can take care of myself."

"I saw that. Screaming your head off is how you defend yourself?"

She stared into his dark eyes. "I could have hurt you, Gibbs. Seriously… hurt… you."

His lips curled into a smile as he tilted his head. "I doubt that, Abbs. I'm a trained special agent."

"Oh… oh really! Okay… let me show you." For some reason, she felt she needed to prove herself. Of course Gibbs had skills way beyond hers, but she knew enough about how to fend off an attacker.

"Abby…" he chided.

"Don't worry, Gibbs, I'll try not to hurt you too badly."

He gave a smirk and shook his head. "Alright, Abbs, you turn around and start unlocking your door and I'll grab you again."

This time when Gibbs took hold of her arms, Abby acted out what she would do while explaining her defensive moves. "First, I would use all of my power to stomp on your foot with the heel of my boot. Then I would give you my hardest elbow to your solar plexus. And while you're doubled over in pain, I would use my key to stab you in the neck or face. All the while I would be screaming, and then I would take off running back to the bowling alley." Abby's face remained serious waiting for Gibbs' response.

A large grin of approval shone on his face. "That's good, Abbs, but why didn't you do that the first time I grabbed you?"

She gave him a solid punch in the shoulder. "You scared the shit out of me, Gibbs! I can't think when I'm that scared." Abby's head drooped and she started laughing softly. "Guess I need some practice."

Gibbs' smile slowly faded. "I can help you with that." He took her shoulders and physically turned her so she was facing her car again. "Okay, let's try this once more. But I'm warning you, this time will be different."

Abby flexed her arms and tried to relax her body. "Okay… I'm ready. Show me another move."

Several seconds passed then Abby gave a jerk when she felt Gibbs' rough warm palm flat against the back of her knee. She remained perfectly still as his hand slowly slid up her bare thigh. Her breathing was unsteady as he murmured into her ear, "How would you defend against this, Abby?"

She felt his hot breath on her neck and a fluttering in her stomach. His hand was under her skirt and almost to her ass. She could feel the heat from his chest radiating into her back. "Don't know as I would want to, Special Agent Gibbs," she responded softly. Abby knew his hand only had to move a couple more inches and he would discover her panties hot and damp from her arousal.

Gibbs' hand became still as he pressed the full length of his hard body against her back. "You're not going to stop me, Abby?" he whispered.

She fought to keep her voice from squeaking as she sighed, "No." His moist lips rested against the side of her neck and she felt them curve into a smile. Reaching out, Abby put her hands against her car to steady herself. With excruciating anticipation, she waited for Gibbs to move his hand just a little… bit… higher.

"Abby, dear, is this man bothering you?"

Abby snapped her head sideways and saw four nuns staring at them from just a few feet away. Instantly, embarrassment rocketed through her body. Oh dear god! She had just been busted… by nuns! Without any sudden movement, she felt Gibbs' hand slowly pull away, his head lift, and his body move back.

"N… no… Sister Rosita," Abby stammered. "We were just… he was…" She faced the nuns and took a deep breath. "You remember Special Agent Gibbs?" Her hand flicked sideways indicating the man beside her. "We work together and he was making sure that I got to my car safely."

Sister Rosita looked at her skeptically and was about to say something when Gibbs stepped forward. "It's nice to see you again, Sister." There was a warm friendly smile on his face. "I didn't think it was safe for Abby to be in this parking lot alone at night."

"You're right, Special Agent Gibbs," Sister Mary spoke up. "She should have waited for us. We did all come here together."

Abby was non-plussed by the way they were talking about her as if she wasn't even there. "Sisters," she started with a voice that she hoped wasn't too edgy, "the car is unlocked, so you can get settled in. I'm going to take a few minutes to say good night to Special Agent Gibbs." Turning, Abby grabbed his hand and they strolled a couple dozen feet away.

Keeping her back to the nuns and still holding Gibbs' hand, she stopped and he faced her. They stood several inches apart as she lifted his hand between them. Turning it palm up and cradling it, she started to lightly run her fingertips over his calluses and a couple of noticeable scars. Abby found herself almost incapable of speaking. She just wanted to feel his hand again. Memorize the roughness, the gentleness, the pleasure of his touch. Her fingertips brushed gently along the inside of his wrist and he stepped forward, closing the gap between them to only a few inches.

Abby hoped that she was driving him crazy and she smiled up at him. "Are they watching us?" she asked faintly.

Gibbs' eyes flicked up and over her shoulder. "Just Sister Rosita. She's standing by the open car door."

"Well, this should be a fun ride back to the convent," she stated, trying very hard not to roll her eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, Abbs."

She knew that was her cue to face the nuns, so she turned and left Gibbs without looking back.

2300 hours.

Gibbs stood in his basement with sandpaper in hand, working on his boat. He really wasn't making much headway on the sanding, but that was okay since his mind was focused on Abby. God he should get her out of his thoughts! But he didn't want to. He wanted to start at the beginning of his evening and let everything run slowly through his mind. Had it really been two hours that he spent watching her bowl? Watching her laugh with and hug the nuns. Sitting in that stuffy bar, nursing one drink the whole time? It had seemed like ten minutes; he had been so lost in his want and need for her.

Throwing the sandpaper onto the work bench, he ran a hand through his hair. _Easy, Gunny, you're beginning to think like a stalker._

Grabbing a small jar with wood screws in it, he dumped it onto the bench, blew inside it, wiped it out with a rag, and poured a generous amount of bourbon inside. Staring at his boat and leaning back, he gulped the entire contents down then poured himself another.

His mind jumped ahead to their meeting in the parking lot. He knew he was going to scare her, but he hadn't expected such a terrifying scream. And she had been mad, genuinely mad; he couldn't blame her. Of course her anger didn't last long as she could never remain mad at him, just as he could never remain angry with her. Afterall, she was his favorite. Favorite frequent fantasy. Gibbs gave an audible groan in the silent basement, downed his second drink, and poured a third.

When it came to Abby, it seemed as though he was always head slapping himself. But she had pushed him over the line when practically asking for self-defense lessons. How on earth was he supposed to resist that temptation? Since he first kissed her, she had a pull on him like a ten ton magnet. But she didn't know that and he doubted that she even felt the same strong attraction for him. Was he pushing her? Pushing his actions beyond yellow light to red light? Dammit! That isn't what he wanted. If he wasn't careful, he was going to ruin their friendship. Gulping down the bourbon from the jar, he refilled it again. He vowed right then and there to never push his attraction towards her again. No more touching, no more kissing, no more being alone with her.

As he raised the jar to his lips once more, his cell phone rang and he drug it from his pocket. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Are you alone?" her enticing voice came over the line.

"Abby? Are you okay?" He set his drink down and saw how late the time was.

"I'm fine, Gibbs. You sound upset. Are you okay?"

Wasn't this like being alone with her? "Yeah, I'm fine."

She didn't say anything for several seconds. "I got home, took a shower, then crawled into bed and just wanted to hear your voice again."

He knew her skin was probably still a bit damp and her hair a bit curly as it lay fanned out on her pillows. He shouldn't be doing this… he shouldn't be doing this… "What are you wearing?" he asked with a low timbre.

He heard shifting of bed covers before she responded lazily, "An old NIS shirt of yours. I hope you don't mind."

Taking a firm grip on the edge of the work bench behind him, he felt a tightening in his gut. "I don't."

"What are you wearing? Wait… what am I thinking? You're in your basement working on your boat, aren't you?" When he didn't answer she continued slowly, "But we could pretend that you're not. Tell me what you wear to bed, Gibbs."

Grabbing the jar again, he drained its contents. "Abby… we need to talk. Talk about us."

Her voice now sounded sleepy. "Why?"

"Why?"

He heard her yawn and knew she was drifting off to sleep. "Why can't we just enjoy this… these moments between us? Why do we have to com..pli..cate it with talk?"

"Go to sleep, Abbs."

"Nite, Gibbs."

**A/N: **To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This isn't the last chapter. I couldn't stop myself from continuing this.

With hot coffee in one hand and a large cold Caf Pow! in the other, Gibbs stood out of the rain waiting for the elevator. A cool damp breeze blew in from the parking lot and he turned his back to it. It had been raining since 0300 and now it was late morning.

The elevator dinged and its doors opened. It was empty and he stepped inside then used his elbow to hit the button for the third floor. But before getting there, it stopped at the basement level and he held his breath, waiting to see who was getting on.

When the doors opened, there stood his charming forensic scientist. His eyes quickly scanned her from head to foot. Raven hair in pigtails, small black studded choker, dark olive-green tee with a low scooped neck, white knee-high socks and low two inch heel shoes. It took his gaze less than three seconds to sweep over her and memorize every detail.

"There you are," Abby greeted and stepped into the elevator. "I've been looking all over for you." She eyed the drinks in his hands as the doors slid closed. "Ahhh, out to get a quick pick-me-up. Dreary rainy days like these do make me a bit lethargic."

Gibbs just stood there, silently, eyes staring at the numbers above the door, urging the elevator on to the third floor. Abby was captivated by his appearance. His overcoat was wet; his hair damp. Water slowly dripped onto his cheeks then ran and dropped off his chin. This wet look on Gibbs sent an electric surge through Abby's body. Her eyes caught on a single water drop that was poised on his right eyebrow.

Stating the obvious, Abby murmured, "You're all wet, Gibbs."

His clear blue eyes dropped to her green ones and he smirked. "Well, yeah, Abbs, it is raining out." He extended the Caf Pow! towards her. "You wanna take this?"

"In a minute," she responded, then quickly stepped over and hit the emergency stop switch. A dim bluish hue enveloped the elevator. Stepping over to Gibbs, she stood directly in front of him, between his two hands holding the drinks. "There's something I've wanted to do for a very long time now. I want to see what it feels like."

Gibbs' pulse was already picking up speed and his grip tightened around the cups. Abby lifted a hand to his head, lightly touching the short silver hair above his right ear. Her fingers smoothed the soft damp hair against his temple then back and around his ear. Releasing a quivering sigh, her eyes remained riveted to the trail her fingers made. Lifting her other hand, she made the same path above his left ear.

Slowly all of her fingers slid into his wet hair and continued towards the back of his head. She had to step forward, causing her front to brush lightly against his open coat. Her eyes now locked with his and she felt as though she was adrift in a blue ocean.

Her fingers played with the short bristly hairs at the nape of his neck and he had to close his eyes. Her touch was terribly sensual.

Abby took the liberty of several leisurely seconds to rake her fingers against his scalp; watching and feeling his wet silver hair run between her fingers. Her hand brushed slowly up the back of his head then down to smooth the hair back into place. She did this again… and again, loving the feel of her silver fox.

Eventually she drew back her right hand and slowly, tentatively, she barely touched her fingertips to his closed lips. Gibbs' eyes sprang open and all he could see was a vastness of green. Her eyes were locked on his. "You have no idea, do you?" she asked quietly.

Her one hand played with the shortest hair along his neck. The fingers of her other hand ran smoothly along his top then bottom lip. He knew if he didn't have these damn drinks, his hands would be full of her hair and her ass instead. "About what?" he returned in a deep husky voice.

"Everything about you is so… masculine. Everything about you draws me to you. Every night I'm tormented with the thought of you and what I want to do. Where I want to touch you, feel you." Her eyes dropped to his mouth and she took a tiny step closer.

Gibbs could feel her intentions and his body was already responding. Parting his lips, he ran his tongue along her fingertips and sucked one finger into his mouth. Abby stepped closer still and he could feel her warmth against his dampness. She lifted her lips to his, removed her finger, and ran her fingertips down his chin and let her hand rest easily on his chest. Gibbs was lost, totally lost, in the way she kissed him this time.

Her tongue was slowly seeking, circling his, over and under. It swept along his smooth gums then into the valley just inside his upper lip. He tried to swallow the sounds that escaped his throat, be he couldn't. When he moaned, she whimpered in response. His tongue plundered her mouth, and he felt the sharp edges of her teeth, the silky smoothness under her tongue and the softness of her cheeks.

For a full two minutes they enjoyed this gentle exploratory kiss then Abby slowly pulled back. Her eyes stared at his swollen lips as she whispered, "I want more, Gibbs. I need more than just this."

Stepping back, he took time to compose himself as he stooped and set the drinks on the floor in a corner. When he stood erect, she was backed against the opposite wall. Suddenly she looked timid, unsure, sweet, and vulnerable. Gibbs felt unsettled himself by what had just happened. "Abby… you can't keep grabbing me and kissing me. It's just not right."

Her comeback was accusatory. "You grabbed and kissed me first."

She could see the muscles in his jaw flex from gritted teeth. "Yes, the first time." His voice sounded harsh. "But the last two times, you've kissed me."

"You weren't just standing there both times, Gibbs," she responded with a hardened tone. "You kissed back… quite well I might add."

"This has to stop," he demanded.

"You gonna quote Rule 12?" Her hands gripped the metal rail at waist level. "That's your rule, Gibbs, not mine!" She didn't want to argue with him but she felt so damn frustrated. "I'm tired of fighting my feelings towards you. I want to be more than just friends! There… I said it!"

Why she expected him to respond, she didn't know. It wasn't in his nature to argue with her. He had spoke his mind and that was it as far as he was concerned. But Abby had more to say and she dropped her voice so it wouldn't carry beyond their small cubicle. "You've got me so mixed up! For years we've flirted and teased and touched and kissed. Do you think all of that was so innocent? I'm ready for something more permanent in my life. And I always knew that when I got to this point, it would only be you that I wanted."

She watched him run a hand through his hair and then across his mouth and she waited for him to say something, but he didn't. "I'm crazy about you, Gibbs. Don't you know that? I can't get you out of my mind and I don't want to! I know you well, Gibbs. I've been around you for over ten years. I know you're grouchy and stubborn. That you've been hurt deeply and divorced three times. That you need quiet solitude after a hard case. But I also know that you're caring and trustworthy, honest and loyal. You like dogs and football and working with your hands."

Abby paused and wished desperately that she could pace, but there just wasn't enough room, so she kept a grip on the railing at her back. "I don't know if a relationship between us would work out, Gibbs. But I'd like to try and find out. I think you do to. But this whole past week you've been pulling me towards you then pushing me back. You kissed me in my ballistics lab then you practically run away. You touch me intimately but then you go home to your boat and a bottle of bourbon with regrets for your actions." She stepped forward and waited for him to look at her. "I know you, Gibbs," she spoke tenderly. "I know you. I also know that I want more from you because I'm crazy about you. I'm asking you to break Rule 12… for me. If it makes you feel better, write a new damn rule for us!"

Bending over, she picked up her Caf Pow! then flipped the switch to start the elevator moving again. She stared at the doors but spoke to Gibbs who stood behind her. "I won't be here the rest of today, so you have from now until Monday to think about what I've said. You said you wanted to talk, so after the weekend I'd like to hear what you have to say."

Gibbs' gut roiled with unease and nervous tension. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Think about this the entire weekend? "What about the case?" he asked, wondering if his voice sounded cold. "Where are you going?"

Abby closed her eyes as anguish swept through her body because all he could do was ask about the case. "I've given all of my analysis and findings to Tony. The director is sending me to a seminar on DNA structure and research." The elevator dinged, the doors slid open, and Abby walked out without anything further.

**A/N:** To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who continues to read this and add it to their story alerts. It definitely keeps me motivated. And a very big thank you to PT21.

Gibbs sat at his small kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal at 2100 hours. It was the first he had eaten since breakfast and he needed something more on his stomach besides coffee.

Their case had wrapped up unexpectedly, three hours previous. They had determined, with the help of Abby's crime scene model, that the Navy Captain had been an unfortunate victim of a gang turf war. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A couple of thugs from the Third Street gang had come upon a carload of members from the Diamondback gang. Feeling they needed to defend their turf, the thugs opened fire, even though there was a street and playground between the two rivals. The Captain had been walking along the street, on his way to a nearby school where he was to give a presentation to a group of junior high students. He had been shot in the crossfire.

The team had hauled in members from both gangs to interrogate. In the end, a member of the Diamondbacks had admitted to firing the Glock 20. He was a young punk, only sixteen years old and now he faced the possibility of spending the rest of his life in prison. The kid had acted as though he was proud to take the rap and Gibbs got a gut feeling that he was just a fallguy. But there was no way of actually determining who the real shooter was.

Pushing the empty cereal bowl away, Gibbs questioned why he was still thinking about the case, the gangs, the shooter. But he knew damn well why. There was only one other thing to think about and he was putting it off.

In frustration, he slammed his fist onto the table top, causing the bowl and spoon to clatter. Checking his watch for the third time in the last hour, he figured that Abby was on her drive back from the seminar.

In the elevator when she had first accused him of hiding his feelings behind Rule 12, he had clammed up and let her do all the talking. He had felt she had crossed a line and attacked his values, his personal code.

But now that he had had time to cool down, he knew full well that he had been contemplating breaking Rule 12 for her. She was the last thing he thought of every night before going to sleep. Every morning he thought of her as he showered and dressed for work. Most of the time his step would quicken on his way into the NCIS building, because he was anxious to see her.

She had added pleasure and contentment to his life ever since their first meeting. And now Abby was no long content, no longer satisfied with being just friends. She had confessed her feelings in every way possible to him. If he stuck to Rule 12, he felt he would lose her. Lose her as a friend and as a co-worker. Lose her… to someone else.

This last thought caused Gibbs to practically jump out of his chair, tipping it over backwards. Scooping it up, he slammed it into place against the table, snatched up his bowl, and stalked to the sink. All the time wondering what the hell he was going to do about Abby!

2200 hours.

Stepping from her shower, Abby quickly ran a soft towel over her body then pulled on her thick terry-cloth robe, cinching the belt at her waist. She wrapped another towel around her head, turban fashion with the loose end secured at her nape. For the first time in her whole day, she finally felt relaxed. The hot water had soothed her tense muscles. The lavender soap had soothed her nerves.

Leaving the steamy bathroom, she walked to her living room and flopped down on the couch. She felt mentally drained. First her confrontation with Gibbs that morning where she had laid her feelings out on the table and he hadn't responded to her words in any way. God he was stubborn!

She knew he wasn't good at expressing in words how he felt. That's why she had given him the weekend to come up with a response. It would be more than two whole days before she would see him again. She hoped by then that he would have something to say!

Then the seminar had been a ninety minute drive away through hectic traffic. So much information had been thrown at her during the meeting, that it could have easily been spread over two days. Technology for analyzing DNA was continuously advancing, plus the methods used for collecting, handling, and storing it were forever changing. Her brain still continued to process everything she had heard and learned. The drive back home in the dark had seemed to stretch out forever. Car lights, flashing signs, billboards, and stop and go traffic were all adding up to giving her one hell of a headache.

Closing her eyes, she knew she could easily fall asleep, but she also knew she needed to do her hair. It was still wrapped in a towel and she certainly couldn't go to sleep with it that way. However, she was just drifting off to sleep when there was a soft knock on her door. At first she thought she had dreamt it, but then it came again and she sat up and just stared at the door. In her exhausted state, it looked like it was ninety feet away instead of just fifteen. She sat silently, hoping that whoever it was would go away, thinking that she was not at home. But then a heavier, more determined knock came.

Abby stood, tightened the belt on her robe and checked to make sure she was decently covered. She figured it was a neighbor wanting to borrow something. But she didn't figure a neighbor to be so persistent. The knock came again as she put her eye to the peephole. It was Gibbs. Turning the dead-bolt back, she opened the door and saw how serious his face was; almost mad. Abby backed up and he stepped just over the threshold.

He noticed her one hand remained on the door knob while her other nervously checked the belt to her robe. She didn't give him a greeting and his eyes swept over her. In her thick pink robe, she looked comfortable, warm and inviting. Without her makeup, he saw how truly beautiful she was and suddenly he felt nervous. He hadn't felt this way around a woman since… since Shannon. With his past few lovers, he had known exactly what he had wanted from them and it was mutual the other way around. These other women had loved how strong and demanding he was. They gave and he took, but he gave just as much back and both sides knew it wasn't a relationship that was mean to last. Gibbs had felt certain that he would never have a lasting relationship with a woman again.

He had come over to tell Abby a few things, things about their friendship, their workplace behavior, and his code of conduct. But as he stood there, just staring, he was struck speechless. The words he had planned on saying weren't even in his mind anymore. Now that he was actually facing her, his mind could only comprehend how lovely a woman she was. How exhilarating it felt whenever he held her in his arms. How irresistible her skin felt. How intense her kisses were.

Abby finally broke the silence with a voice that sounded weary. "Gibbs… you're staring." She saw his eyes shift to the room beyond her. "I know you want to talk, but my brain is fried. That seminar was all about…"

Gibbs reached up and put a finger against her soft lips to silence her. "Abbs, I'm not here to talk," he said gruffly and instantly his arms were around her waist and he pulled her forward, smothering her mouth in a demanding kiss. Backing her up a couple steps, he used his foot to slam the door shut, then he spun her and pressed her against it. He pushed his body against hers and grabbed her wrists by her sides, holding them there. She responded instantly. Their mouths were open, hot and wet, tongues caressing and diving in response to one another.

Gibbs shifted and placed one leg between hers. Abby widened her stance but the robe was too long and confining, so the position felt awkward. It was that feeling that made Abby tug her wrist free and push her hand against Gibbs' chest. But he didn't relent his position until she moved her hand lower and cupped the bulge at the front of his pants.

He raised his head and his eyes were smoldering with lust. "Abby…" he growled and moved in to capture her lips once more. Abby tightened her hand and he froze from the uncomfortable pressure. "Abby?" he questioned and pulled back just enough to see her face clearly.

When she knew she had his attention, she relaxed and moved her hand to press lightly against his chest. "Gibbs, does this mean…"

"Maybe," he cut in, giving her a crooked smile.

"Are you…"

"Maybe."

"Are we…"

"Yes," he ended smiling broadly.

She pressed a finger to his lips. "You're not letting me finish," she said softly.

Pursing his lips, he kissed her finger then raised his hand and gently removed it. "Whatever you want tonight, Abby, I'll say yes."

She tilted her head and gave him a devilish grin. "Oh really? What if I want a big stack of hot pancakes because I'm starving right now."

He stepped back far enough so they were no long even touching and inclined his head forward. "If that's what my lady wants…" Then he spun around and headed for her kitchen.

Abby smiled at his antic. "Gibbs…wait!" She waited for him to turn before speaking more quietly. "That isn't what I really want."

Slowly he moved towards her. "I didn't think so."

"I'm exhausted," she sighed. "But when you came through my door, you looked like you had something to say. Something important." When he was close enough, she reached out and took both of his hands in hers. "I'm tired, my brain is barely functioning, and… I'm tired," she finished.

"Abbs, just tell me what you want," he said tenderly, giving her hands a squeeze.

She smiled. "You know what I really want."

"Oh… I think so."

"What I really want tonight is…" Her voice faltered and she looked down at their clasped hands. "Forget it, it's stupid. I'm tired… you should probably just go home."

Gibbs' thumbs rubbed back and forth on the backs of her hands as his eyes stared at the towel around her head. "Abby, tell me. Please…"

Her eyes lifted and a feeling of great adoration swept through her. "I just… I just want to go to sleep with you holding me. You're here and I don't want you to leave."

Instantly his arms were around her and he was holding her tight. "I'll stay. What I have to say will keep until tomorrow." After a few moments he stepped back and removed his jack, hanging it near the door.

With a small smile, she moved around him, caught his hand and led him down the hallway to her bedroom. Once inside, his hand slipped free and he glanced around. The bed was a bit mussed with a few items of clothing draped over the edge. Her sheets were a deep crimson; the comforter was black with a large deep crimson square in the middle which was crossed with a black pattern. Four thick crimson pillows with black trim rested against the headboard.

He watched as Abby plucked items off the bed and laid them on a padded bench beside her closet. "I wasn't expecting you," she said by way of explanation. Swiftly bending, she snatched other items off the floor. Then the towel around her head gave way and she caught it just before it hit the deep green carpet.

Immediately she stepped over to a dressing table and Gibbs followed. Silently he moved up behind her and placed his hands atop her shoulders. Her eyes met his in the mirror before she saw the tangled mess of her hair. She raised a hand to push it back and tried to smooth it. Gibbs' hands pressed down on her shoulders and he ordered softly, "Sit, Abbs. Let me." Her knees felt weak as she moved around the small chair before the table and did as he commanded.

Gibbs' eyes scanned the table top covered with items of makeup: powder, perfume, mascara, lipstick, hair bands, a half empty birth-control pillbox, combs, and a brush. There were other numerous items that he couldn't identify nor fathom how a woman would use them. Confidently reaching forward, he picked up the plastic brush that had a tiny knob on the end of each bristle. Carefully, gently, he pulled the brush through her silky raven hair. Some of the bristles caught on snarls and pulled her head back against his chest. Before he was finished, her eyes had closed and a large wet spot adorned the front of his shirt.

Quietly he replaced the brush onto the table then bent and whispered into her ear, "All done. Anything else I can do?"

Abby opened her eyes sleepily and again they fixed on the warm blue ones reflected in the mirror. His hands rested atop her shoulders and she smiled. "Thank you. Looks like I got you wet."

His hands gently squeezed the sides of her shoulders and he lifted. "C'mon, let's get you into bed before you fall asleep in this chair."

Abby rose and looked wearily towards an adjoining door. "I need to visit the bathroom and brush my teeth. Do you wanna go first?"

"I'm good, Abbs," he responded nodding. "Go ahead and don't fall asleep in there."

He waited for the bathroom door to close behind her before moving towards the bed. Slowly he ran a finger along the quilted edging where crimson met black. It was smooth and silky and he thought of brushing Abby's hair. It has set his blood on fire and he wondered what his true intentions actually were. He had never been able to say no to Abby. Was he going to continue to fight against his own bodily urges? Fight against the empty ache that had burned in his soul for the last 18 years? Fight against the strength of Abby's magnetism? As his mind slowly worked over these questions, he proceeded to toe his shoes off then unbuckle and unzip his pants. Once they were removed, he folded them and laid them atop a black metal chest at the foot of the bed. Peeling off his socks, he laid them across his shoes, then he stripped the wet t-shirt off his back. All that remained were his boxers and those he was determined to keep in place.

When Abby came out of the bathroom, he was sitting in the bed, back resting against the pillows against the headboard. The sheet and comforter covered him from the waist down. Abby stumbled to a halt when her eyes caught sight of the gorgeous man in her bed. He had a nicely defined chest covered with a smattering of silver curly hair. She knew he had strong arms from the numerous occasions when he had held her, but to see his arms and shoulders bared to her eyes, she felt dizzy with desire.

Gibbs immediately noticed that she had changed out of her robe and into a dark plum colored camisole and shorts. The hair he had just brushed lay spread upon her shoulders and he knew, without even touching her, that everything, every place, every texture of her body would be soft and smooth. He found Abby's dark emerald eyes studying him in return and his crooked smile twitched at his lips. "Hit the light, Abbs," he murmured in a husky voice.

Nervously, Abby turned and flicked off the switch near the door. The room changed to a faint glow from a night-light tucked back in the corner by her closet. Abby shivered as she walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled under the sheets that Gibbs now held aloft. He had scooted under the covers further and she slid over next to him. "You're cold," he stated softly as his arms went around her. And god, the feel of her was better than anything he had ever imagined. Soft and silky-smooth with a faint aroma of sweet lilacs.

Her head rested lightly on his shoulder, as though it was meant to be there every night. She lay on her side, with her slim body pressed against his right side. "Not for long," she whispered as her one hand lifted and her fingers threaded through his chest hair. "You're so warm, Gibbs. Thank you for staying."

He didn't respond and it was only a few minutes before he could feel her breathing deep and steady, already asleep. But for now, he was very much awake and aware of the woman in his arms.

**A/N:** To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!

Gibbs woke with a jolt, his eyes staring towards the bedroom door. After a few seconds of clawing through his sleep-laden mind, he remembered that he was at Abby's, in her bed. Slowly rolling onto his back, he realized that he was alone and quickly his thoughts started to race with questions.

Had he…?

Did they…?

In confusion, he raked a hand through his short hair.

He would remember if they… wouldn't he?

Dammit! What if they had…?

Shifting higher up on his pillow, he felt a tugging at his waist and tentatively took a peek beneath the sheet. A wave of relief swept through him at the sight of his boxers firmly in place. So nothing had happened; they hadn't.

He heard Abby's footsteps coming down the hall and he gave a long calming sigh. Then realizing the nakedness of his upper-body, he quickly reached for his t-shirt that lay at the foot of the bed. Now it was dry and he yanked it over his head and down to his waist.

Abby entered just as he was settling back again. "Hey, you're awake!" she greeted.

She carried a tray which held two cups of coffee and a couple of warm pastries. "What time is it," he asked. "You should've woke me."

Carefully settling the tray on his lap, she leaned forward and pressed her lips briefly to his. As she pulled back, he could see the bright twinkle in her eyes. "I've only been up a few minutes myself," she replied, crawling over the foot of the bed and settling in the center. Abby sat cross-legged smiling at him. "Did you sleep good?"

Gibbs couldn't help but return her smile. She was so perky and looked so vibrant and rested. She still wore her silky nighttime outfit and his eyes flitted from her lips to her breasts then to her bare smooth legs. His gaze dropped to the tray on his lap and he picked up the coffee that was darker in color. "I don't remember waking up at all," he answered before taking a quick sip of the hot beverage. "How did you sleep, Abbs?"

"You know I have the most peaceful sleep only when you're near me," she answered, picking up the second coffee cup.

Gibbs had actually never slept in Abby's bed before but she had shared his a few times when she was troubled or afraid. He had slept on her couch once, during a fierce snowstorm. And she had used his spare bedroom several times over the years. Usually when there was a problem in her apartment building. The aroma from the pastries made his stomach growl and he shifted his eyes from side to side in mock embarrassment. "You've been up longer than you let on if you had time to make these. They look delicious."

Abby gave a little giggle and carefully lifted a warm pastry and napkin off the tray. "I wish I could make something this good," she returned. "There's a little bistro a few blocks away that makes deliveries only in the mornings. So, therefore, we have hot coffee and warm cinnamon rolls."

Enjoying the light breakfast, they sat in comfortable silence. Abby gingerly tore small pieces from her roll to eat as she drank leisurely from her cup. She watched happily as Gibbs took large bites and washed it down with quick sips of coffee. It wasn't long and she realized that his roll was nearly gone. "Do you want another?" she offered. "I ordered a half dozen. I should've put more on the tray."

She moved as if to rise, but Gibbs placed a gentle hand on her naked knee. "No, Abbs, I'm good." He left his large palm where it rested and began brushing his thumb back and forth across her smooth skin. "I never do this," he said with a soft laugh.

Abby stared at his hand and his touch sent shockwaves throughout her body. Her words caught in her throat and she had to force them out. "Never do what, Gibbs?"

"Sit in bed in the morning… having breakfast… with a lovely scientist." His voice was low and husky.

Instantly losing her appetite, Abby carefully replaced her roll on the tray along with her coffee. The continued brush of his thumb started a slow fire burning across her skin. Shyly she raised her eyes and couldn't help but smirk at what she saw. "You've got a little something on your chin there, Gibbs."

His warm hand left her skin and he grabbed at a napkin, but Abby quickly stopped him. "Let me," she said softly and felt Gibbs relax. Taking that as consent to continue, she lifted her hand and used the tender pad of her thumb to capture a bit of creamy icing from his chin. The short stubble of his whiskers felt rough and masculine against her soft female flesh. Withdrawing her hand, she closed her eyes then slowly licked and sucked her thumb clean. When she had finished, she looked at Gibbs and saw that he appeared mesmerized by her actions.

Scooting a little closer to him on the bed, she again reached towards his mouth. This time she rested her fingertips on his rough chin and used one finger to gently brush the corner of his lips. A dap of sweet icing perched upon her finger and she held it mere millimeters from his mouth. His eyes rose to meet hers and Abby could see that they had grown darker with his arousal. She held her breath as his tongue slipped out and she felt the moist smoothness of it swirl around her finger, licking off the icing.

Her hand shifted to rest on his cheek while his rose to cup the back of her neck. In slow unison, they leaned towards one another. This time they were both prepared when their mouths came together, lips parted, warm moist tongues colliding. The taste of sweet icing was like an explosion to Abby senses. Her hand slid into his short hair and she pulled and pressed closer.

Gibbs suddenly drew back, breathing heavily. Gripping the edges of the tray, he pushed it into Abby's lap and her hands grabbed at the tilting coffee cups. Unexpectedly, she realized that Gibbs was out of bed, snatching up his clothes and heading out the door without saying a word.

Feeling absolutely stunned and rejected, Abby shoved the tray onto the bedside stand then fell to her back as hot tears started to sting her eyes. She had felt that with each encounter, they were drawing closer but every time, Gibbs ended up retreating. And his sudden withdrawal this time hurt Abby. She was shocked and baffled but more than anything, she felt hurt and abandoned.

How dare he! How dare he do this to her time and time again! Abby jumped off the bed and angrily swiped at her tears. This whole situation didn't make sense. She needed answers! She deserved answers!

Abby's blood had turned from boiling with passion to fuming with anger. Realizing that she hadn't heard the front door open and close, she knew he was probably still in her apartment. Lifting her chin, Abby marched out of her bedroom and down the hall to find Gibbs fully clothed and sitting on her couch. Her eyes bore into his back and her words were harsh. "What the hell, Gibbs!" She moved around the couch so she could see his face. "What the hell is the matter with you, Gibbs?"

His eyes lifted to hers and his voice was cool and calm. "Abby, we need to talk."

Her voice rose with her response. "Ya think? After what you just did!"

Gibbs nodded at a chair opposite him. "Sit down, Abby, and we'll talk."

After a couple seconds hesitation, she did sit but then bounded to her feet again and began pacing. "Don't you want me, Gibbs? Is there something wrong with me?" Her hands constantly gestured as she talked. "It's me, right? You don't feel a connection?" Pausing briefly, she looked into his stormy blue eyes but he remained silent. "How can you not feel the connection we have, Gibbs? We're like… like… two magnets. I feel an attraction for you like this huge powerful magnet!" Again she stopped and looked at him. "Aren't you gonna say anything? I thought you wanted to talk?"

The fingers of his hands were laced together and rested on his lap. "I will… when you're finished."

It irked Abby that he just sat there so calmly… watching and waiting. It made her want to grab him and shake him. He was always in total control around her and it now annoyed her that he never really loosened up. But without another word, she dropped into the chair and crossed her arms around her middle.

Unclasping his hands, Gibbs ran his palms up and down his thighs and he looked nervous. Gibbs nervous? His eyes couldn't even meet hers. "What just happened in there," he said jerking his head in the direction of her bedroom, "should never have happened. I…"

"But what about…" Abby suddenly broke in.

Gibbs held his hand up to stop her flow of words. "Abby. Be. Quiet." When she pressed her lips firmly together, he continued. "I came over last night to talk, but with the way you were, it didn't happen. "And then this morning… I let you have your way again."

Abby was shocked by his words and she couldn't remain silent. "Let me have my way? Let me have my way!" Bouncing to her feet, she began walking back and forth again. "Well… I guess you just said it all then. You don't want me."

Gibbs' voice snapped with irritation. "Abby, sit down… and be quiet!" He waited until she was once more settled in the chair. "You keep pushing me, Abby. Pushing me very hard. Maybe you've been thinking about 'us' for quite a while but you need to really think seriously about this. Our actions will affect a lot of things… a lot of people." Gibbs ran a hand across his forehead and was surprised by her continued stillness. "You need to get past this crush you have on me. C'mon, Abbs, look at me. Look at who I am. I'm a bastard, I'm old, I've been divorced a few times, I'm set in my ways, I like staying home, and I don't want to ruin the friendship that we have."

"Those are all crummy excuses, Gibbs," Abby responded in a shaky voice. Tears were once again stinging her eyes. "I have looked at you and I know about all the baggage you carry with you. You've created this little world for yourself with all your rules and excuses for keeping your life just the way it is." She swiped at a single tear that trickled down her cheek. "It's like you're punishing yourself. But for what, Gibbs? Quit holding yourself back. You deserve to have fun and happiness and love back in your life… for the rest of your life. That's what I'm offering to you. And it's not because of some silly crush." Her chin was trembling and a sob threatened to escape her throat but she swallowed it down. "Fine, Gibbs, I'll quit pushing. I'll go on with my life and you can go on with yours."

Sliding forward to the edge of his seat, Gibbs looked at Abby's bowed head and deflated shoulders. "It's the way it's gotta be, Abbs." Pushing himself to his feet, he resisted reaching out and laying a hand on the back of her head, knowing it wouldn't help matters at all. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

It wasn't until the door had closed behind him and several seconds passed that she finally let out several wracking sobs and let hot tears stream down her face. Her heart had never felt to utterly shattered.

**A/N:** To be continued… Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Please read and review!

When Gibbs arrived at work the following morning, his team was already at their desks bantering back and forth about how each had spent their weekend. He set the large red cup that he carried, onto Tony's desk. "Dinozzo, take that down to Abby," he said as he passed by.

"Boss, Abby's not in today," Tony informed him. "She's gonna be gone this whole week."

Gibbs' hands slowed as he placed his badge and gun in his desk drawer before looking up at his senior agent. "You talked with her?"

"No… the director just sent out an email to everyone."

Gibbs' eyes traveled to the balcony above their desks, in the direction of Leon's office.

"Something wrong, Boss?" Tony asked.

"No. Let's get to work."

It wasn't until late afternoon that Gibbs' found an excuse to visit the director's office. He walked in without knocking and Leon casually closed the file that he had been going over. "I see you didn't get the memo about office procedure," the director stated sarcastically.

"I got it," Gibbs answered as he strolled towards the large desk. He remembered that the memo was regarding announcing one's self before joining any conferences already in progress, and before meeting with the director. The announcement had gone into his wastebasket. "I filed it away."

Leon smirked. "I'm sure you did. What do you want?"

"Abby Scuito."

"What about her?"

"She's gone this entire week?"

"That's right."

Gibbs felt like he was pulling teeth to get any information out of the man. "Why?"

"She called me this morning. Asked if she could take a week of vacation. Said something about going to visit her family." Leon narrowed his eyes and regarded Gibbs closely. "Is there a problem?"

Gibbs fought to keep his eyes from shifting away. "No, just seemed kind of sudden."

"We've got no active case and she's got a lot of vacation time built up. I'm sure your team will survive a week or two without her."

Gibbs felt his gut tighten. "Two weeks?"

"Maybe," Leon responded slowly. "Depends on if we get too busy around here. Is this why you came in here?"

"No," he answered and withdrew a paper from the folder he held in his hands. "I've approved this purchase request and wanted to get it on your desk as soon as possible."

The director glanced at the paper as it slid in front of him. "Alright, I'll take a look at it. Anything else?"

Gibbs was already opening the door to leave. "Nope." He stopped on the balcony before descending the stairs and gripped the top bar of the railing. Knowing he was responsible for Abby's impromptu vacation, guilt welled inside his chest. She couldn't face him because he had hurt her, he had turned down her advances, at times even given her false hope. And now it would be two weeks before he would see _his girl_ again. It seemed like an eternity.

His girl? He had told her that how many times? Had formed his hand just so, telling her in sign language the she was _his girl._ They had a special relationship. She was closer to him than anyone else he knew. He had to admit that Abby was his best friend. But she had left without telling him. Gibbs pushed his thoughts aside and walked down the stairs. He had plenty of paperwork to keep him busy.

That evening when he arrived home, he changed into a t-shirt and jeans, intent on passing the evening in his basement. As he poured himself a cup of coffee to take with him, Abby jumped to the fore of his thoughts. Wondering if she had gotten safely to New Orleans, he withdrew his cell phone from his pocket. It wouldn't hurt to call her. Let her know he was thinking of her. Checking to make sure she was safe. Reassure her that her lab was in good hands with the temp they had brought in. He'd ask how her family was, how her day had been and then share with her some of the smart-ass remarks he had overheard from Dinozzo. As he pressed speed dial two, he listened to the ringing, waiting for his girl to pick up. But after a few rings, he was transferred to her voice mail and he snapped his phone shut. Leaving a message was something he was never comfortable doing. Slipping the phone back into his pocket, he decided he would try calling again in the morning.

However, the next eleven days passed slowly for Gibbs and he never was able to connect with Abby. She never answered any of his calls even though he was fairly certain that each member of his team had spoken to her at one time during her absence. It was now late Friday afternoon and his team hadn't caught a case in the past two weeks. They were all tired of the monotony of endless paperwork and itching to get into the field again, even though it meant that someone was either dead or missing. During this past week, Gibbs had gotten his team into the routine of visiting the gym for an hour every afternoon. They had also done some practice at the shooting range.

His eyes swept over his team and he noticed Dinozzo fighting to keep his eyes open. Ziva was doodling on the inside cover of the open file on her desk and McGee had his head resting in one hand as he slowly typed with the other. Gibbs stood up quickly, slamming his chair back against a file cabinet, startling everyone. Tony even jumped out of his seat and was instinctively reaching for his gun. "Get out of here. Go home," Gibbs demanded. "It's been a long week."

As he sat back down, he watched his team scrambled to shut down their computers, put away their files and lock up. They all looked wide awake now and anxious to start their weekend. Gibbs swiveled in his chair, opening his bottom drawer and wondered what the hell he was going to do with his weekend.

"Hey everyone!" Abby's voice floated enthusiastically across the bullpen.

Tony was the first to respond. "Abby!" he greeted as he rushed around his desk to receive her big hug.

"I missed you, Tony. Have you gotten taller?" she chided as her arms wrapped around him tightly. Ziva and McGee waited in line patiently. Abby then embraced her girlfriend. "Ziva, I've miss you so much! We definitely need to do some catching up." Next she turned her sweet smile on McGee. "Timmy! It feels like I've been away forever," she said eagerly as she threw her arms around him. They then all stood apart as she faced Gibbs, who had now come around to the front of his desk. With a big Abby smile, her arms were wide and reaching forward. "Gibbs! Come 'ere."

Gibbs' arms folded around her back as he pulled her close. He drew in the pleasant smell of suntan lotion from her skin. And God, she felt good! Soft and warm. So close… so inviting. But Abby's embrace was brief and she pulled back with a shy smile. Then she turned and motioned to someone that no one had noticed. "Everyone, this is Robert," she announced and walked over to a man standing quietly behind Tony.

All eyes were on the blue eyed, tall blond, athletic looking man that Abby sidled up to, slipping her arm around his waist. "Robert and I went to high school together and we bumped into each other at a club in New Orleans. But he lives and works here in D.C." she explained.

Robert smiled warmly as he put an arm around Abby and rested it casually on top of her opposite shoulder. "I had to go back to The Big Easy to find someone who lives practically in my neighborhood here in D.C."

Tony was the first to extend his hand. "I'm Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo." Robert drew away from Abby and gripped the agent's hand. "Where do you work, Bobby?" Tony asked.

"At the White House."

The thee agents raised their eye brows and gave a collective, "Ohhhh."

Ziva extended her hand next. "I'm Special Agent Ziva David. What do you do at the White House, if I may ask?"

"It's nothing top secret. No undercover work," he said with a wink as he squeezed her hand. "I'm the head pastry chef in the White House kitchen."

"Well, then, you are used to being around sweet things," Ziva teased and winked at Abby.

"Nothing as sweet as Abby here," he returned and extended his hand towards McGee.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee," the probie stated with an air of importance. "You look pretty fit for a chef."

Robert chuckled. "I just bake it, I don't eat it. I'm a bit of a health nut." His eyes then locked on Gibbs as the elder man stepped forward. "You must be Special Agent Gibbs," he greeted.

Gibbs didn't smile as he shook the man's hand. "That's right. It's good to meet you."

Robert nodded then turned to rejoin Abby. When he was once again beside her, Abby entwined her fingers with his. "Let's go out for a drink," she offered to the team. "I want to tell you all about my vacation and I want to hear all about what's been going on around here."

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all nodded in agreement and the group of five turned, heading for the elevator. Gibbs watched as Tony clapped a hand on Robert's shoulder and obviously impressed, he asked, "You belong to a gym?" Gibbs shook his head and turned back to his desk but Abby's voice brought him up short.

"You gonna join us, Gibbs?" she asked softly.

He turned and smiled. "Can't, Abbs. I've already got other plans."

Her bright smile slowly faded. "Oh… well… I guess I'll see you Monday." She then turned and hurried towards the elevator to catch up with her friends.

The only plans Gibbs had was crawling into a bottle of bourbon… in his basement… all alone. On his drive home, all he could think of was Abby and her new boyfriend. They certainly weren't shy about being openly affectionate towards one another. They couldn't keep their hands off each other during their brief time in the office.

After arriving at his home, he locked the door and headed to his bedroom to change. Locking the door was uncharacteristic, but tonight he didn't need anyone barging in, wanting to talk. He was in no mood to listen to someone else complaining about their own problems. He had plenty of his own for now.

When he finally made it to the basement, he went straight for his bottle and poured himself a drink. He hadn't expected to see Abby until Monday, but when she had walked into the bullpen earlier, his heart had actually leapt with joy. He hadn't realized just how much he missed her until she had shown up unexpectedly.

She was beautiful, as always. But now that he thought about it, there had been something a bit different about her. She had been wearing a short black pleated skirt and a very dark plum tank top. Gibbs' eyes had devoured all of her uncovered smooth white skin. He knew how soft she felt and he had hungered for her touch the moment he had seen her. And then when she had hugged him… he had longed to run his hands up her arms, over her shoulders, and bury his fingers and face in her thick luscious hair. Even now, Gibbs felt his body responding to his thoughts and he took a large gulp of his drink to try and settle his yearning.

Now it hit him! He knew what had been different with Abby. Her hair hadn't been separated into two high pigtails. It had been drawn back loosely into one ponytail, held by a band at the nape of her neck. It had made her look different… older. He had never seen her wear her hair that way, and he liked it.

Something else that was different, was Abby introducing them all to Robert. She rarely mentioned her boyfriends and he could only remember meeting one or two in the past. One for sure… the stalker Mawher. So for Abby to let everyone meet Robert, meant that he was someone she was serious about. And it was obvious why. The man was good looking, even if his blond hair was a bit bushy and hung over the tops of his ears. The guy also had an upstanding job and obviously took care of himself.

Gibbs drained his glass and refilled it as he continued to ponder. Abby and Robert probably had a lot in common, too. They were the same age, had gone to school together and they both apparently enjoyed clubbing, since that is where they met.

Gibbs felt the pit of his stomach abruptly fall away and it wasn't from the booze. He realized he had pushed Abby straight into another man's arms. And this feeling of shaky emptiness was worse then what he had ever imagined. With a serious boyfriend on the line, Abby wouldn't be as accepting towards Gibbs' hugs and kisses. On the other hand, he now wouldn't feel comfortable giving them to her. It really wasn't proper workplace behavior, and would be even less so with her being in a committed relationship.

_Why? Why? Why did this Robert have to show up? _

_Don't be so stupid, Gunny! You know damn well why!_

Abby was a sexy vibrant desirable woman who needed love, happiness and commitment. And everyone knew how much she gave in return.

_You've been a fool, Gunny! A damn fool._

**A/N:** To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** RATING HAS CHANGED TO M AS OF THIS CHAPTER! Thank you to everyone who continues to take time to read this story!

As the following week passed, the team got used to Robert showing up every evening to escort Abby home. Every morning she would regale her friends with the events of her previous evening. Robert had taken her out to dinner and dancing at the Ritz. Robert had gone bowling with her and met the nuns. Robert had planned and prepared dinner, with of course, a very decadent dessert. Abby also told of the exclusive clubs they had gone to and the 'important' people she had met. All because of Robert.

It didn't take Gibbs long at all to find ways of actually avoiding Abby. It appeared as though she were falling very hard and very fast for her new boyfriend. Gibbs had secretly hoped that there would be something about the new man that would irritate or upset Abby. When in reality, the new man was actually only upsetting Gibbs.

Every night, Gibbs would work on his boat until he nearly fell asleep on his feet, still holding some kind of woodworking tool in his hand. He had tried going up to his bed but had only lain there awake for hours, thinking of Abby. If his mind wasn't occupied with something else, he felt he could almost drown in his own misery. How else was he to deal with his new feelings? He ached for Abby's companionship. He didn't like this Robert because he was dominating all of Abby's time. He didn't like Robert because the man didn't have a decent haircut! Gibbs couldn't even remember the last time he had given Abby a kiss on the cheek. But he did remember the last time he had tasted Abby's sweet lips. He remembered sleeping with her beside him. He remembered how wonderful it was to be with Abby outside of work. She had a carefree, happy attitude that naturally seeped under Gibbs' skin, into his very heart and soul. His relationship with Abby had changed so fast… so dramatically. And now he felt an almost constant dull ache in his stomach and in his heart. All he wanted was to get past this awful hurt he was feeling.

For a brief moment Gibbs considered one way in which he could try and push Abby from his mind and heart. He could seek out a new partner. He could find a woman who would consume his thoughts, take away his loneliness, and share his bed. But Gibbs didn't want some random woman. He could see clearly now that his rules were holding him back from a life full of promising possibilities. Damn that Rule 12! It had held him back for so many long years from approaching Abby with what was in his heart. Damn that Rule 12!

But now the only thing for Gibbs to do was to wait and hope that eventually Abby would tire of Robert. Then he would be there to pick up the pieces of her shattered relationship. However, the chances of that happening were becoming slimmer as each day passed. Every time he saw the new couple, he could see their very compatible connection. Gibbs was prepared to wait six months or a year for Abby to come back to him. Hell, he would wait for her for however long it took.

The following Friday night he was again in his basement drinking, and brooding over the mistakes he had made with Abby. All the times he had kept her at arms length and then finally pushing her away. He knew he must pay the price for driving her away, for hurting her, for making her leave him in the first place.

And so it was the next morning that footsteps on his basement stairs had him sitting up so quickly that he banged his head on the inside of his boat. He had slept on two planks of wood under the enclosed hull. As he crawled out from the dark recesses, he was rubbing his head with one hand and grabbing his back with the other.

"There had better be a damn good reason for you to be here," he grumbled loudly, not even knowing who he was speaking to.

Ducky's voice was stern. "You're bleeding, Jethro," he stated, shoving a rag into Gibbs' hand. "Here, press that to your forehead."

"Sorry, didn't know it was you, Duck."

The NCIS medical examiner waited for Gibbs to work the kinks out of his back and eventually straighten up. It was then that he got a good look at his long time friend. "Good god, man, you look absolutely… pickled!"

Gibbs knew he looked awful with more than a days growth of whiskers and dark circles under his eyes of which he was barely able to lift the lids. His voice was gravelly when he spoke. "What time is it, Duck?"

"Going on quarter to eleven in the morning."

"Sunday?"

"Saturday! What the devil has happened to you, Jethro?" Ducky didn't get a response so he stepped forward to look at the cut high on Gibbs' brow. "Not too serious," he assessed. "I'll clean it up and a small bandage should do the trick." He pulled Gibbs by the elbow over to a stool. "Sit over here by the light. And keep pressure on that wound!" Ducky took several steps backwards with a look of trepidation on his face. "I think I could get drunk just from the fumes coming off of you. How did you get to be in this… this… unkempt state?"

Gibbs lifted his heavy eyes to look at the good doctor. "I've been a fool, Duck. I've got nothing to come home to but an empty house." He dropped his hand and stared at the rag dotted with blood. "It's my own damn fault! I pushed her away, after she offered me happiness and a future together."

"Abigail?" Ducky asked softly.

Gibbs nodded and reapplied the rag to his forehead. "I never expected her to have… feelings for me. I never thought I would have these feelings inside me ever again. Why would she want an old bastard like me, Duck?" he said with resignation.

Taking the first-aid kit from a shelf, Ducky started tending to Gibbs' injury. "Jethro, you are never a bastard with Abby."

"I was three weeks ago! I know I hurt her deeply."

Ducky's tone was harsh. "Then you must find a way to fix it. Getting drunk every night is not the answer." After dabbing the wound with antiseptic, he pressed a small bandage to the skin to keep it from further bleeding. "You can't help who you have feelings for, my dear boy," Ducky stated in a gentler tone. "That is something beyond your control. As much as you would like to control it, Jethro, you can't." Ducky closed the first-aid box and squeezed Gibbs' forearm. "You must find a way to fix things with Abigail."

Silence engulfed the basement as Ducky surveyed the boat that practically filled the room. Slowly he ran his hand over the smooth boards, contemplating his next words. "I want you to have dinner with me tonight, Jethro. Jordan is away at a convention and we haven't had dinner together in quite some time." He turned and looked at Gibbs. "It would be good for you to get out of this dark basement."

"I won't be very good company, Duck."

"Oh, I don't care," he said with a wave of his hand. "You need to get out and I've got some new stories to tell."

Gibbs gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Okay, Duck, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Splendid! Come around sevenish," he responded with joy as he headed for the stairs, but then turned to look back. "For heavens sake, Jethro, get some coffee and food into your system. Don't sit down here moping all day."

1900 hours

When Gibbs pulled into Ducky's drive, he noticed the extra vehicles parked there and swore under his breath. It looked as though Ducky had other guests and now Gibbs felt trapped. He couldn't disappoint his friend and leave. Perhaps it was just a couple of old cronies of Ducky's that were joining them. That wouldn't be so bad; he might even end up enjoying himself. The ME opened the door just as Gibbs walked across the porch. "Jethro, you made it," he greeted.

"Looks like I'm not the only one…" Gibbs began then heard Abby's laughter drift out the door to his ears and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Duck, you shouldn't have done this."

Ducky quickly took a firm grip of Gibbs' arm and pulled him forward. "It's just friends. They already know you're here."

Gibbs resisted and gritted his teeth. "Dammit, Duck! I can't sit and act as though everything is fine when it isn't."

Ducky's voice was low and demanding. "This may be the perfect opportunity for you to make it up to Abigail. Now let's get in there, man, they're waiting."

Gibbs walked on through the door and shook off Ducky's grip. As he entered the living room, his eyes swept over the other guests. Abby sat next to Tony on the couch. Robert sat on the other side of Tony and Ziva sat in a chair kitty-corner to him. And that was it. No McGee, no Director, and no Palmer. Tony and Robert both rose as he stepped closer.

"Hey, Boss," Tony greeted. "Take my seat. What can I get you to drink? Beer? Bourbon?"

"Beer, Tony, thanks."

As Tony left, Robert stepped forward, extending his hand with a greeting of, "Sir, it's good to see you again."

Gibbs' gripped the man's hand and wanted to bring him to his knees. He hated being called 'Sir'. It made him feel… old. He then looked at Abby and Ziva, nodding and saying hello to each in turn. Looking around to his right, he spotted another vacant chair and settled into it just as Tony returned and handed him an ice cold bottle of beer. After taking his former seat, Tony started a discussion on movies based around the theme of 'summertime'. Gibbs soaked in the atmosphere while listening half heartedly to the names of movies being thrown out by the four other guests. His eyes flitted to Abby now and then and he wondered why Tony was sat between her and her boyfriend.

Ducky soon made the announcement that dinner was ready and they moved as a group to the dining room, each taking a seat convenient to their liking. However, Gibbs was left with the chair beside Ducky's, directly across from Abby. Beside him was Tony then Ziva. Robert sat across next to Abby.

Gibbs was more than happy to let Tony carry the conversation during the meal. Robert joined in heartily and Gibbs felt the man was trying too hard, either to impress Abby or to seal new friendships with Abby's workmates. The boyfriend only succeeded in irritating Gibbs further, if for no other reason than talking too much. However, he also noticed that Abby seemed to be more subdued. She wasn't her bubbly giggly self. From time to time Gibbs glanced at her and found her smiling and listening to the conversation, but she wasn't contributing. One of his glances caught hers in return and they smiled warmly at one another before returning their concentration back to the food on their plates.

At one point, her foot brushed his under the table and their eyes locked. As he watched, she ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them completely. Then Robert reached over to hold her hand tightly and Abby shifted her eyes. Gibbs' insides went from feeling energized to feeling as though he were drowning again. One positive note to the meal, besides it being excellent, was that Tony kept him supplied with two additional cold beers. When the meal was finished and the plates cleared away, they all continued sitting around the table visiting and Gibbs began to feel very uncomfortable. He started planning his escape, so he could head home, back to his basement. Ducky told yet another story of when he was a boy then when that finished, Robert drew everyone's attention in order to make an announcement.

It was at this point that Gibbs suddenly felt as though he were suffocating, so he shoved his chair back and swiftly stood up. "I need to get some air," he mumbled, not looking at anyone.

Abruptly Tony was out of his chair and beside him. "You okay, Boss?" he asked with concern. Ducky was also on his feet, looking closely at Gibbs.

"I'm fine. It must be the beer. I just need to get some fresh air," he explained quickly and left the room then went outside.

Tony and Ducky retook their seats and turned their full attention to Robert. "First, I want to thank Ducky for inviting me tonight. The meal was superb," he stated, nodding and smiling at their host. "Next, I'd like to thank Abby." His gaze turned to the woman beside him. "You allowed me to join you every night this week, keeping me thoroughly occupied so I couldn't think about the tremendous change that I'm about to go through?"

Abby smiled in return but Ducky, Tony, and Ziva all had very confused expressions. Robert continued, "You see, what I haven't mentioned to any of you, is that I am leaving my position at the White House. I'll be going to Paris for two years to apprentice under one of Europe's finest chefs. I was very close to canceling this wonderful opportunity when I ran into Abby in New Orleans. She convinced me to stick with my dream and go to France. And to make sure I didn't back out, she has spent every evening with me, making sure I didn't dwell upon my upcoming move and reconsider. I have accepted and turned down this same opportunity three times previously."

"Well, this is quite the dream come true," Ziva said, smiling warmly. "When do you leave?"

"In just seven more days," Robert answered with apparent nervousness. "I'm going to spend the next full week with my family in New York before I have to go."

"So, you and Abby haven't been sleeping together?" Tony blurted out.

"Jeeez, Tony," Abby said with embarrassment. "Is that all you can think of to say?"

"Well… it's just that you two have appeared to be so close. Holding hands, putting your arms around one another, squabbling like a good couple does."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Robert and I dated in high school. We were pretty serious before going our separate ways for college."

"You all know how affectionate Abby is," Robert added. "She likes to hug and touch… and be hugged." As if to prove his point, Robert threw an arm around Abby's shoulders and drew her close to his side. "I'm going to miss you Abby. I wish I had known sooner that you were living so close to me here in D.C."

"We can't change the past, Robert, only the future. We found each other when we both needed it the most," Abby responded and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Ducky extended his hand across the table towards Abby's friend. "Good luck to you, Robert. If you ever return to D.C., give us a ring."

Robert returned the handshake. "Thank you, Ducky. It's been a pleasure getting to know you." His eyes swept over Tony and Ziva. "You're not going to cry, are you Tony?"

Lifting his linen napkin, Tony dabbed at his dry eyes. "Well… it's just that… this is so sudden," he sniffed for good measure. "I thought we were really getting close."

Ziva gave her partner an elbow to his side. "Oh, come off it, Tony. Why must you always play these silly games."

"Because I know how much you enjoy them… Zeeeevaaaaa," he teased and threw his napkin at her.

"How about some dessert?" Ducky asked rising. "Robert brought something that looks very tempting."

Abby and Robert also stood, as Abby stated, "I'm going to find Gibbs and drag him back in here." Meanwhile, Robert followed Ducky to the kitchen to lend him a hand.

When Abby stepped out onto the porch, she heard thunder rumble in the distance. Warm humid air enveloped her as she noted that Gibbs' car was still in the drive. Stepping off the porch, she lifted her eyes to the sky as lightening rippled through the clouds. Several seconds later, thunder rumbled again just as Gibbs' voice came from very close behind her. "Looking for something, Abbs?"

With a little squeal, she spun around. "Dammit, Gibbs! You actually enjoy scaring me, don't you?"

He gave his crooked grin. "It has its moments."

A few warm raindrops began to fall. "Ducky is serving dessert. Let's go have some. Robert made it," she said cheerily.

"Nah," he answered. "I'm thinking of heading home."

"What's the matter with you, Gibbs?" she asked with exasperation. "You've been a sourpuss all night."

"Way to kick a man when he's down, Abbs."

The rain began to fall a bit heavier and she stepped closer. "What have you got to be down about?"

"I miss you," he replied softly as more lightening lit the sky.

"How can you miss me when I'm right here, Gibbs?" she asked as the rain began to fall in earnest and thunder split the air. Grabbing his hand, she drug him around the corner of the house and they stood with their backs flat against the siding, out of the rain. It was also quite dark in this area, as light from the porch didn't extend that far.

The thunder shower picked up in intensity as the rain blew off Ducky's roof, beyond where they were standing. But a light warm mist drifted back to fall softly upon them. "Go inside out of the rain, Abby," Gibbs commanded.

"I'm not leaving you out here all alone," she countered.

"I'm headed home, Abby."

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you!" she shouted over another crack of thunder.

"The last thing I need is for _Robert_ to come out here looking for you!" He knew his voice took on an inflection of derision when he said the man's name.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" she asked with complete interest. But Gibbs remained silent. "What don't you like about him, Gibbs? You barely know the guy and he's been really nice to me."

"That's been obvious," he mumbled.

Abby's back came away from the house and she swung around to face him. "Oh my god! You're jealous!" she accused. His face remained hard, not giving anything away. Abby reached up and brushed at the warm water that dribbled off of Gibbs' jaw. Her voice grew softer, "I think I see a little green around the gills here."

Gibbs reached up and grabbed her wrist to pull her hand away. "Don't touch me like that," he growled. Quickly he had reversed their positions and her back was now against the house as he loomed in front of her. "I can't stand the thought of you touching HIM like that," he stated between grit teeth. "I can't stand the thought of HIM kissing you!" He released her wrist and slammed his palm against the house beside her head. He noticed the water dripping off her hair and onto the thin shirt covering her breasts. It dripped from her eyelashes and earlobes and he couldn't help growling, "Does he kiss you like this?"

Abby felt his lips crash down onto hers, his tongue forcing its way between her lips as his mouth engulfed hers. It was rough and demanding, even bruising. Abby kept her palms flat against the wet house, not allowing herself to touch the man of her dreams. She feared he would only squash her advances again, hurting her still-vulnerable feelings. His mouth slid to her chin and she tilted her head up as he laid a trailed of burning kisses down her throat. The water on his hair smelled of fresh pine and rain. His kisses grew softer as she felt his right hand slide up her ribs and gently cup her breast. "Does he touch you like this?" Gibbs murmured.

Abby wanted desperately to respond, but inner strength held her back. The rain now felt cool as her body began to heat with passion. "Touch me, Abby. I need you to touch me," he spoke tenderly and trailed kisses up to her ear. The tip of his tongue pressed against the skin near her lobe. "I want you," he whispered then drew back to look into her dark green eyes.

His thumb stroked around her breast then over her taut nipple. Since her shirt was soaked, it clung to her like a second skin and his touch was electric. Abby stared into his sexy deep blue eyes. "Just for tonight?" she asked with apprehension.

"No, Abbs. Never just for tonight," he answered with a light nibble on her lower lip.

Dare she hope? Dare she ask the one most important question? "What about Rule 12?" she dared to ask.

Gibbs leaned back and smiled warmly. "Rule 12 has been burned, stricken, wiped out, abolished, destroyed. Because of you, sweetheart."

Abby's heart soared to the height of the lightening that streaked the stormy sky. She placed her hands against his warm wet cheeks and pulled his face closer until she could capture his lips. She could taste the beer he had drank and his aftershave made her nose tingle. Both of his large hands now cupped her aching breasts and teased her nipples, resulting in a throbbing between her thighs. He deepened the kiss when Abby demanded more, sliding his tongue between her velvety cheek and gums. Gibbs' hard body pressed her against the house and he placed one leg between hers. Abby could feel his firm thigh against the heated juncture of her legs and his breathing became ragged against her neck as he thrust his hips forward.

The movements of his hips and fingers and mouth were telling Abby what he wanted and she groaned out of frustration. She dropped her hands to his belt buckle and worked it loose. His warm hand slid down her damp body, his fingers slowly feeling their way under her frayed denim skirt, stopping short of their goal, to caress her inner thigh. Abby's movements stilled as she waited… waited for Gibbs to touch her most intimate area. When the heal of his palm pressed lightly against her swollen bundle of nerves, she gave a gasp of pleasure and pushed forward against his touch. Then his finger slid beneath the thin strip of her panties, into her silky wetness and Abby whimpered against his neck.

When his own hand stilled, Abby wiggled her hips, trying to create more contact where she desperately needed it. "Giiiibbbs, don't stop," she whined.

He gave a soft chuckle. "I could say the same to you."

Fraught with need, Abby pulled the button to his jeans free and slid his zipper down slowly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Never in her wildest imagination had she thought tonight would be like this. When her hand slid along his erection, she felt an intense urgent need swell low in her stomach. Impulsively she pushed Gibbs' pants and boxers off his hips and let them drop to the wet grass with a soft jingle of the belt buckle. Then her bare hands began to stroke his heated flesh and Gibbs thrust against her as a rough moan escaped from low in his throat.

His hands grasped her ass and Abby's arms flew up around his neck to pull him close. Strong arms lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness press against her slick hot flesh. Instantly Gibbs drew Abby's panties aside and pushed steadily inside her. "Oh, god…. Abbs," he breathed out when he had pushed as deep as he could and held himself there.

Abby's hands clung to his neck and she pulled her head back to look into Gibbs' dark eyes that were filled with desire and longing and passion. She pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss as their bodies began to move sensually against one another. With each thrust from Gibbs, Abby gave a low moan into his mouth and felt her back forced against the coolness of the house. Quickly her moans grew in intensity as Gibbs pushed into her harder and faster. Her body began to tremble as she got closer to her release and the sensation of her climax was overwhelming as she threw her face up to the steady rain and cried out, "Giiiiiibbbssss," to a sharp clap of thunder. Her body continued to pulse as Gibbs' thrusts became more uncontrolled and he finally sunk deep one last time, releasing a low groan as his head dropped to her shoulder.

Her hands ran through his short rain-slickened hair and slowly he lifted his head to find her smiling. Leaning in, he kissed her softly and slowly as Abby's fingers continued to rake through his hair. Then gently he lowered her feet to the ground but they still clung to one another, placing soft kisses against rain-wet skin. "Have you ever done this in the rain before," Abby finally asked.

"Nope." His voice was husky and deep.

"Me either," she responded with a wicked grin.

After giving her one more feathery kiss, he stepped back and pulled up his pants. "Come home with me tonight, Abbs?" he asked as he tucked in his shirt.

For some reason, this thought hadn't even entered Abby's mind and she faltered before answering, "I… I can't, Gibbs. I can't just leave Robert here… like… this." Her voice trailed off when she saw the devastated look on his face.

"You're going to spend the night with him?" Gibbs asked in confusion.

"Well… just until…" Abby didn't know why she was feeling so nervous and jittery as she tugged her clinging wet clothes back into place.

Gibbs took another step away from her. "I guess what goes around, comes around." Abby didn't say anything and could see the hurt in his eyes. "I guess I deserve this, after what I did to you." He turned and headed across the lawn towards his car.

Abby ran after him and pulled on his arm, trying to get him to stop. "Gibbs, wait… let me explain."

"Maybe this was just for one night," he growled with anger.

Abby stopped and let him go. He was being stubborn and bull-headed. He was being a bastard!

**A/N:** Please leave a review! To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** The response to this story continues to surprise me. NCIS fans and Gabby fans are amazing! Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

Ducky walked slowly back and forth from his kitchen to his living room, trying to figure out what had transpired between Abigail and Jethro during the relatively short time in which he had been busy organizing dessert for his guests. Currently, Abby was upstairs in his bathroom changing into dry clothes and hopefully trying to compose herself. She had said she was going to retrieve Gibbs, but when she had returned, minus the man, she was thoroughly drenched and sobbing uncontrollably. No one had been able to get a word out of her, as they had all crowded around with deep concern. Tony had wrapped his arms around her, not giving any notice to all the water soaking into his own clothes. Abby had burrowed into Tony's chest like a frightened child, her face hidden, shoulders shaking, and pitiful sobs escaping her throat. Then suddenly, she had pushed away from Tony and ran up the steps to seek solitude.

In the forty-five minutes since then, Ducky had seen Ziva, Tony, and Robert off for the night and then cleaned up in his kitchen. It had been a delightful evening until the very end. At this point, Ducky could not imagine what Gibbs may have said to upset their Abigail so. He had to wait another fifteen minutes before finally seeing Abby descend the stairs. Meeting her at the bottom, he put an arm around her waist and escorted her to his couch. Her face was red and bare of any makeup, her eyes were heavy and bloodshot, and he could see that she was trying very hard to keep herself from crying anymore.

It wasn't until they were sitting on the edge of the cushions with their knees touching, that Abby let her head fall forward to rest on Ducky's shoulder. She started to cry softly again as Ducky ran his hand sympathetically up and down her back. "There… there, Abigail," he soothed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Abby shook her head no and the doctor was a bit perplexed as to what to do next. "How about something warm to drink, to help calm you. Tea? Warm milk? Hot chocolate?" he offered.

Abby's voice was a mere croak. "Whiskey."

Ducky raised his eyebrows and stared at the top of her head. "Of course… I'll get you some."

As he got up to leave, Abby leaned back against the couch, pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tilting her head forward, she wiped the tears from her face onto her knees and looked around for a tissue. She smiled weakly at her friend when he returned with her drink and a box of Kleenex.

Ducky sat and waited patiently as she blew her nose, took a sip of the strong drink, coughed and made a face, then took another sip. She felt too tired to cry anymore and also guilty for ruining Ducky's dinner party. "Thanks for the clothes," she said in a watery whisper as she smoothed her hand over the heavy gray sweat pants. She also wore a matching sweatshirt and socks. "Sorry about ruining the evening," she added with a feeling of extreme guilt.

"No apologies, Abigail," he admonished. "I have a feeling that Jethro is to blame for ending our evening so abruptly."

Abby set her drink down and held a tissue in her hands, which she began to slowly tear into little bits while keeping her eyes downcast. "I don't know where to start," she stated despondently. "One minute everything was great… he was… we… and then in just a couple seconds it all went terribly wrong."

"From my observation, Jethro is very jealous of Robert," Ducky stated.

"How do you know?"

Ducky smiled and settled back in his seat more comfortably. "Oh… I could see it the moment you returned from your vacation with Robert on your arm. And I spoke with Jethro this morning."

Abby's eyes lifted to look at the doctor. "You did?" Giving a shrug with one shoulder, she let her concentration fall again to the tissue that she held. "What did he say?"

"He feels he's made a grave mistake with you, Abby. He cares for you more than he lets on."

"I don't know if that's true, Ducky," she said shaking her head. "When I left for two weeks, it was so I could get away from him." She paused and her companion remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "He gave me all these reasons… excuses as to why we couldn't be together."

"Rule 12?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Besides that one. He said I was pushing him and we would just end up hurting other people. Sometimes… sometimes we get so close… and then he turns away and it's like it never happened."

"What was your plan with Robert?" Ducky asked.

"Plan? I didn't have a…"

"Abigail," he cut in sharply. "The way you were flaunting that man and leading us all on, I know you had a plan."

She chewed on her bottom lip for several seconds. "When I went to New Orleans, I felt totally rejected, Ducky! I cried for two days, then I was really mad for three days, then I met Robert."

He watched as she picked up the pile she had made of the shredded tissue and laid it in a crumpled heap on his coffee table. Then she pulled another tissue from the box and began picking it apart nervously. "And…" he finally prompted.

"Well… Robert and I spent a couple days having fun and catching up and then he confided in me about this apprenticeship in Paris. I had to work hard at convincing him to go for it, so that one day he wouldn't look back and have any regrets. And we made plans on how I would help him get through this past week, by spending every evening with him, keeping him busy, not letting him dwell on what lay ahead, having fun together, and encouraging him to look forward to this opportunity."

Ducky tilted his head forward and widened his eyes. "And did Robert know he was also going to be helping you with your plan?"

Abby couldn't make herself look at her dear friend. "Yes," she confessed softly. "I told him all about Gibbs and why I was in New Orleans and how badly he had hurt me. I just wanted Gibbs to see what he was truly missing. I wanted to make him jealous and Robert said that since I was helping him, he would help me with my little plan."

"Oh, Abigail," Ducky said unhappily. "Jealously is a very powerful tool. This past week, you and Robert have been tearing Jethro apart."

"He really hurt me, Ducky! I just wanted…"

"To hurt him back?"

"No!" she almost shouted. "Now you're saying this is all my fault!"

Ducky remained firm. "Not entirely, Abby. Tell me what happened outside tonight."

Her hands stilled and she closed her eyes as images and feelings of Gibbs' hands and words swept through her body. His warm breath on her damp skin. His fingers gliding over her breasts. The feel of his muscles under his wet shirt and the sweet smell of rain all around them. She had to hold herself very still and very tight to keep from quivering. Biting her lower lip, she knew full well there was no way in hell she was going to give Ducky any inkling about their sexual encounter. "It rained and we stepped under the eaves for protection," she said quietly as she opened her eyes. "Then he told me he was destroying Rule 12 and he wanted to give us a chance."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Ducky was becoming impatient with her holding back, but he slowly edged her story forward. "But what did Gibbs do to make you so distraught?"

Abby mulled over her words carefully. "He asked me to spend more time with him tonight." She stopped there, knowing Ducky would be upset with how she had responded.

"And that's what distressed you so?" he asked in confusion.

Quickly gathering up the second shredded tissue, she threw it onto the coffee table and stood up, rounded the couch, and began pacing. "Of course not," she said, letting her hands fly into the air. "I told Gibbs I couldn't because I had to be with Robert."

Ducky ran a hand over his eyes and mumbled, "Of course you did." Standing, he went over to his co-worker and stood in her path so she was forced to stop and face him. "Tell me, Abigail, what did Jethro have to say about that?"

"He was pi… really mad." Stepping around Ducky, she resumed her pacing. "Then he stormed off to his car."

Ducky swung around to face Abby again. "Did you explain to him about who Robert actually is and that he is leaving?"

"I tried to… but he wouldn't let me." Abby's face started to crumple and fresh tears sprang from her eyes. "He said tonight was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened." She fell into Ducky's arms with heart-wrenching sobs.

Ducky patted her back and tried to sooth her fragile feelings. He knew a lot about these two friends of his and he knew their main problem was lack of communication. Jethro was no good at it and Abby had resorted to being devious. Oh, what was he to do now? Jethro had probably withdrawn tighter than ever and it would be a miracle if he ever opened up to his feelings again. And Abby definitely needed to set matters straight with the man if she wanted a relationship that would work. She would have to confess everything about her plan with Robert to Gibbs.

* * *

It was 0700 hours the following day when Ducky stood on Gibbs' doorstep and knocked on the heavy wooden door. He knew he could have very well just walked inside, but he always gave his friend the courtesy of a knock and an opportunity to answer. To his surprise, after a few seconds, Gibbs did open the door. "Good morning, Jethro," Ducky greeted.

Gibbs shook his head with mild irritation. "You shouldn't be here, Duck. You should stay out of this."

"Are you going to invite me in?" he queried.

Stepping aside, Gibbs' let the doctor pass through the door then closed it. As Gibbs lead the way to his kitchen, he felt a sharp whack on the back of his head and he quickly spun around glaring angrily. "What the hell has gotten into you?" he ground out looking down on the shorter man. "I would advise you don't ever do that again!"

Ducky was not intimidated. "Hopefully I won't have to."

Gibbs continued with his icy glare for a couple more seconds then turned once more for the kitchen. Ducky followed and took a seat at the small table and watched as Gibbs poured himself a cup of fresh hot coffee. "Coffee, Duck," he offered.

"I would prefer tea, if you have it."

Gibbs strained against a smile tugging at his lips. "Sorry, fresh out."

"Coffee is fine, Jethro, as long as you have plenty of milk and sugar for it." Ducky watched at the NCIS agent filled another mug, grabbed milk and sugar and sat everything on the table. But he remained standing with his back against the counter and his coffee in hand. Leisurely, Ducky prepared his coffee with a generous amount of milk and half a teaspoon of sugar. Both men remained silent as the ME stirred his coffee and took a quick sip. "Are you going to ask me why I'm here?" Ducky finally spoke as he looked up.

Gibbs voice was close to a growl. "I know why you're here."

"Mmmmm, well then," he said with thoughtful consideration, "are you going to ask me about Abigail?"

"Didn't think I would have to," Gibbs responded.

"And that's part of the problem, Jethro," Ducky admonished. "There's so much you don't think you have to say."

"It's not that easy, Duck."

"I know, my friend, I know. For a man like yourself, trying to put into words what you're feeling is like trying to pull and elephant through a water hose."

Gibbs gave a small chuckle at the analogy. "I prefer actions instead of words, Duck, and last night I thought I did a good job with showing Abby exactly how I felt."

Ducky stirred his coffee again and took several small sips. "Then tell me, Jethro, why Abby returned to my house sobbing as though she had just lost you forever."

Gibbs turned and forcefully set his cup onto the counter. "Dammit, Ducky, this is really none of your business!"

"Well, I'm making it my business before you two end up as enemies and hurting all the people around you! If you and Abigail don't straighten this out, it will be hellish for everyone at NCIS!" Ducky's voice had risen to an unaccustomed level. "You're a jackass, Jethro, to let Abby go without a fight!"

Gibbs stalked out of his kitchen to his living room. "If she wants Robert, she can have him," he flung over his shoulder.

"Robert!" Ducky said with anger as he was forced to follow after his co-worker. "Robert means nothing to Abigail. He's leaving today and we'll never lay eyes on him again!"

Gibbs stopped in mid-stride to consider his friend's words. Gradually, he lowered himself into a chair. "He's leaving? I thought he and Abby were…"

Ducky didn't take a seat but went on, "You and Abigail need to talk. She has some things to explain to you. Things you didn't give her the chance to say last night." Turning, he headed for the door, but before leaving, he turned back. "Don't let this go on until tomorrow, Jethro. Get this worked out today and quit being so stubborn! Remember what you did with your three ex-wives?"

Gibbs turned his head and met the doctor's eyes. "Yeah, I remember."

"Good! Then get out of that rut, man, and give Abby what she deserves!" Ducky pulled the door open and closed it gently after he had left. There was a smile on his lips as he felt certain that his two friends would work things out. As long as things didn't lead to another misunderstand.

**A/N:** To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

2100 hours.

Abby sat dozing in a soft chair in Gibbs' living room. Her feet were tucked up under her and a light throw covered her body. She had been waiting for three hours for Gibbs to return, after arriving and finding him gone somewhere. His coffee pot was empty and cold and she hadn't bothered to brew any fresh. It was always so quiet in his house and at first, she had turned on his ancient radio and listened to soft jazz. After having her fill of that, she had sat and read from a stack of old newspapers.

She knew she had to explain to Gibbs about Robert and she hated putting things off, so she had arrived at his home when she figured he would be having dinner or working on his boat. But that had been a few hours ago and her reading had made her sleepy, thus she was sitting with her head resting back, eyes closed, but ears somewhat alert.

So when the front door suddenly opened, it startled her into wakefulness and she jumped up, hoping it was Gibbs and not another visitor. She only had to wait a couple seconds to see the senior NCIS agent walk around the corner, into her view. The look on his face showed unexpected surprise.

Abby's eyes dropped quickly to the floor and she bent to pick up the throw. "Hey, Gibbs, where you been?" she asked casually.

He walked forward, eyes sweeping over her entire body. She wore blue jeans and an untucked dark green blouse. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and her eyes looked sleepy. "Your place," he answered in a low voice and watched her look up sharply. "I've been sitting in my car across the street from your apartment, waiting for you."

She smiled and shook her head. "And I've been sitting here all this time waiting for you." As she sat back down, she watched him take a seat on the couch across from her. "I need to tell you something, Gibbs. And you're not going to like it."

He didn't sit all the way back on the couch, only half way on the cushion and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "I need to tell you something, too," he returned.

Feeling extremely nervous, Abby hastily folder the blanket and set it aside, then fidgeted with a small frayed hole in the knee of her jeans. "I'll go first," she offered, eyes flitting up to his then down again. His face was so serious, which only made her tense, wondering what he wanted to say. But more than that, she was worried about how he would respond toher confession. "Do you want some coffee?" she asked jumping up because she was beginning to panic.

"No, Abbs, not yet." His voice was still gentle.

Reluctantly she lowered her body back into the chair. "Okay, uummm, I'm just gonna say this then. I was using Robert to make you jealous." She raised her eyes, searching for his reaction, but there was none. Gibbs remained silent, but his eyes had dropped to a newpaper lying on his coffee table. His reaction, or lack of, was very unsettling for Abby. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. It was just something I planned, on the spur of the moment." She could tell her voice sounded anxious. "But it was wrong. Really really wrong for me to do. Robert is gone now and I probably won't ever see him again. He was just a friend but I made it look like we were more, hoping to make you see that you could lose me to someone else. But then again… how could you lose me when you never wanted me to begin with." Silence filled the room and Abby stood up and began pacing the floor. "I'm afraid I've lost you, Gibbs, and I don't want to lose your friendship. But now I know that things are really awkward between us and I'm really scared that we can't go back to the way things were." She stopped and looked at his bowed head. "I could, if you could," she said, then resumed pacing. "It wouldn't be easy, because now you know how I feel about you. But I know I did a bad thing and that you're probably really really mad at me." Believing she had said enough, she kept pacing silently until it was killing her. "Dammit! Say something, Gibbs! You're making me really nervous here."

He remained quiet for a few more seconds as she stood there waiting, wanting a response. "I know you went to New Orleans because I hurt you," he said softly. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Abbs."

_Gibbs was apologizing? Did he get hit on the head? _Abby felt anything but relaxed by his words.

"Three weeks ago I turned away from you even after I saw the hurt I caused. Because I figured you would always be there for me. I took it for granted that you would always be someplace close whenever I needed you." She watched as Gibbs paused and ran a hand over his eyes. He looked sad and torn up. "I took you for granted, Abbs, and that was my mistake."

_That must have been a pretty good whack on the head! In less than a minute he's just broken rules 6 and 8! Oh god… this isn't good! _

Abby walked over and sank to her knees on the floor in front of him and their eyes locked. His with a look of pain, hers filled with worry. "You're scaring me, Gibbs," she said in a quivering voice. "You're breaking too many rules here and that scares me. You've gotta keep your rules… it's who you are. It's who I need you to be." Her hands reached up and grasped his. "I am so so sorry that I hurt you by using Robert. I'll never hurt you again, I promise. You mean too much to me."

He gave a soft chuckle. "My rules don't apply when I find something I want, Abbs."

"_Does that mean you do want me?" _she intended to ask but she couldn't bear what the answer might be. So instead she replied, "Is that a new rule?"

Gibbs evaded her question, slipping one hand free, he lifted it to cup her cheek. "I made the worse mistake last night," he said tenderly.

Abby felt her heart beginning to crumble. "It was my fault… I pushed you to it. But I don't think that it was a mistake. I think it was pretty incredible," she responded with a small grin.

Gibbs raised his chin and gave a wide smile. "Oh, yeah… that was better than anything I ever imagined it would be. But that's not what I was talking about."

"Oh." Abby's heart began to beat faster.

"I shouldn't have just walked away from you. I can't believe I treated you like that. You mean more to me than what I gave you last night. I was disrespectful when I wouldn't listen to you and it wasn't how I wanted our first time to be," he confessed.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

Abby felt unsure of herself as she voiced her thoughts. "You've… imagined our… first time together?"

"Oh, yeah," he answered, tugging her forward and laying his lips softly upon hers. But it was brief and he pulled back. "So, is everything okay between us now?"

Abby stared at his lips and really couldn't concentrate on an answer to his question. "I guess," she murmured.

A look of relief flooded Gibbs' face and his tense shoulders relaxed. "Good. So what do you want to do now? Are you hungry?"

Abby rolled her eyes as she stood and moved onto his lap, straddling his hips. Why did men always want to eat after engaging in serious conversation, she wondered. But then she noticed that his face had dropped into seriousness again and she got the feeling that she had misunderstood what he had just told her. "Is this okay?" she asked hesitantly. "That I'm sitting here like this?"

"I take it you're not hungry?" he asked, resting back against the couch.

Abby shook her head as she ran her hands lightly over the front of his t-shirt. He wasn't trying to remove her from his lap, he was actually looking more comfortable. "Nope," she answered and snaked a hand up under his shirt; warmth and rigid muscle greeted her caress. With steady hands, she grabbed the hem of his shirt and peeled it off over his head, letting her gaze roam over his bare torso. His shoulders and arms were muscular, his chest well defined, and his stomach firm. Last night she hadn't had this opportunity to discover his delicious body, and now she wanted to take her time. Her eyes flitted to Gibbs' face and she saw his guarded smile, knowing he was thinking she was probably comparing him to other men… younger men. But she wasn't. The only thing in her mind was how incredibly wonderful it was to finally be able to look at him and touch him; something she had only dreamed of for years. There was no other man on earth to compare him to. He was so damn sexy without even trying.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming, Gibbs," she whispered.

"If you're dreaming, Abbs, you have my permission to do this all over again when you wake up," he answered in a low husky tone.

She rested her hands on his strong shoulders then slid her palms down over his biceps, which were pure rounded muscle. Abby let her fingers drink in the strength of his arms. She knew that most of his upper body was toned from working extensively on his boat. Every hole was drilled with a bit and brace. Every mortise and tennon was carved by hand. Every piece of wood was sawed using his arms. And every rough board was made exquisitely smooth by laborious hours of continual sanding, using only a block of wood wrapped in course sandpaper.

Slowly she ran her hands back up to his shoulders then down over his chest. Soft silver hair curled between her fingers and she leaned forward, placing kisses on skin which she had just touched for the first time. With her nose against his chest, she inhaled deeply. She had never smelled a man with no aftershave, no cologne, and no artificial body spray. He smelled masculine with the pureness of soap.

As she drew back, her hands slid over his firm abdomen, and Gibbs moved for the first time, placing her face gently between his large palms and drawing her mouth down to his in a soft, exploratory kiss. His tongue slid over her smooth lips before suckling her bottom lip and finally nibbling it tenderly. His hands fell to her shoulders as he pulled back to lock onto her deep green eyes.

Apprehension welled up inside Abby, as she found it difficult to read his expression. "Is this okay, Gibbs?" she asked with concern. "Or do you not want me to continue?"

"You can't stop now, Abbs," he said, lifting his fingers to undo the top button on her blouse and he gave a smirk. "Is it okay if I continue?" The second button slipped free and she felt the backs of his fingers lightly brush against the tops of her breasts. With one fingertip, he trailed a path along the top edge of her black bra.

Abby took in a sharp breath as heat spread out across her body from where he had just touched her. He had sat patiently as she had removed his shirt and unveiled his body, which was always hidden beneath layers of clothing when at work. So many times she had tried to use her imagination to conjure up an image of what his naked chest would look like. It was so… so much better to see the real thing.

The third button on her blouse popped free.

Abby knew he was intentionally taking his time. She could see the eagerness on his face, and yet he was slow and patient, as though he were unwrapping a precious gift. He looked up to stare into her beautiful eyes and she knew she could get lost in his baby blues. The last button was undone and his work hardened hands pushed her blouse off her shoulders and down her arms. It fell to the floor at his feet.

Abby felt her nipples stiffening. They tingled and what she wanted most was Gibbs' strong hands to squeeze and torture them. But instead, he reclaimed her mouth, slipping his moist tongue inside to swirl around hers. Her hands brushed through his thick silver hair, stroking it upwards on the back of his head. She smoothed it down, then up again and opened her mouth wider so he could search deeper, his hot tongue flicking back and forth over the roof of her mouth. He tasted like peppermint, probably from chewing gum, and she slowly drew back, sucking his tongue like a favourite candy.

Gibbs' broke the kiss and moved his wet lips along her jaw. "Abbs?" he asked.

"Mmmmmm?"

"Mind if we take this to my bedroom?" he said and nibbled her earlobe tenderly.

After a moment to try and calm her racing pulse, she slid off his lap, tugged him forward, and led the way upstairs. Gibbs followed very closely behind, his body sometimes brushing up against her back. His hand slipped around from the back to the front of her thigh then higher until he could feel her heat under his palm. With the sudden pressure on her sensitive nerves, Abby faltered on the next step, turned and sank into his arms. She captured his mouth with a hungry urgency and whimpered as his hands splayed across her bare back, pulling her to him tightly. Their heated skin meshed and turned fiery.

He kissed her passionately for a few minutes before murmuring against her soft swollen lips, "We're not there yet, Abbs." Her eyelids opened slowly as she tried to comprehend the meaning of his words. With his help, she regained her footing, turned and preceded up the last few steps. As they moved slowly down the hall, he held her hips between his hands and placed a series of soft kisses along the side of her neck and the tops of her shoulders. Abby gave an involuntary shiver even though she could feel the heat radiating off his chest onto her back.

As they stepped through the bedroom door, she turned in his arms and once again drank in the amazing sight of his shirtless body. She didn't think she would ever get tired of seeing him just like this. Bare muscular arms and shoulders, soft curled hair on his splendid chest, and the slight hint of rippled muscle on his firm stomach. Below that, he wore blue jeans over a tight sexy groin and firm powerful legs. She could definitely see that his pants were tighter than usual because of the obvious bulge behind his zipper. He was the perfect tantalizing picture of everything a man should be.

He drew her closer to the bed and gave her a lingering kiss. After a bit, he pulled back and tucked some of her shiny black hair behind her ear. "I want to take this slow, Abbs. Okay?" he asked with sweet reassurance. She nodded and felt completely under his control. She would do anything, anyway he wanted, because what they had shared so far was beyond what she had imagined for this evening. She would follow his lead and was determined not to push him further than he was comfortable with. But so far, she felt extremely lucky having him half naked, standing in front of her beside his bed. There was no way that this night was going to end badly.

Gibbs toed off his shoes then used his foot to push them just under the bed. His eyes drifted over her breasts, still hidden behind her thin back bra, as his hands fell to the button on the front of her pants. It easily slipped free and he slowly slid down the zipper, revealing small black lacy panties. He pushed the jeans down over her hips and lower until they bunched around her ankles. Kneeling, he placed a hand behind her knee and urged her to lift her foot, so he could pull the pant leg free plus remove her stocking. When she finally stood only in her bra and panties, he looked up at her from his lowered position and smiled adoringly.

His fingers danced up the backs of her legs, sending delicious tingles up Abby's spine. His hands then encompassed her hips and he leaned forward, placing tender kisses just below her belly button. Abby's hands rested upon his strong shoulders and she dropped her chin to her chest and closed her eyes with a soft moan, desperately trying to keep her knees from buckling. As he slowly stood up, his hands skimmed up over her ribs, missed her aching breasts on purpose, and stopped to rest upon the front of her shoulders, where his thumbs could brush lightly across the hollow spot under her chin.

Gibbs kissed her again, so soft and tentatively, as though it were their first time. Abby fought hard to control the desire pounding through her body. Her bodily cravings were telling her to strip him bare, wrap her legs around his waist, and take him deep, hard, and fast. But what he was doing to her at this moment was beyond anything she had ever experienced. It was more than just heat and sex. He was teasing and tempting and tantalizing every nerve in her body and yet she still wore her underwear.

He was saying her name softly, whispering words of endearment against her lips and Abby was lost in a world of pleasure and bliss. It wasn't until the warmth of his hands completely left her body, that she opened her eyes and blinked several times, trying to regain her equilibrium. "Now it's your turn," he said with a smile tugging at his lips.

Abby didn't understand. Her turn to what? Her mind was still muddled as she tried to figure out what he was telling her and he stood there waiting with that smile still almost playing upon his lips. She couldn't concentrate when he was standing so close, staring at her with his sexy blue eyes, giving no indication of what he wanted. Abby dropped her gaze to his stomach, to try and concentrate, and she saw his hands move to the button on his jeans. God, she wished he would just strip those off so she could finally see him. His fingers tugged gently against the enclosure and he spoke with a chuckle, "A little help here, Abbs?"

It now dawned on her what he wanted, and she brushed his hands away as warm blood swept into her cheeks. She was anxious and eager as she tugged his pants button free and lowered the zipper carefully. The front of his boxers instantly tented towards her and she gave a soft gasp. She hadn't even truly seen him yet, but she knew he would be magnificent. Hooking her thumbs in the waistband of his pants only, she slid them off his hips and saw his boxers twitch. The thought of yanking his underwear down and wrapping her mouth around him created a yearning that was almost unbearable. She knew Gibbs wouldn't mind… and sometime soon she would fulfill that fantasy, too. But it wasn't what he wanted from her tonight, so she squelched her desire and looked up to his face, to see him smiling warmly.

Abby gave him a wicked grin back. "Sit," she commanded softly and pushed lightly on his shoulders. Grabbing the bottom of both pant legs at once, she removed them with one smooth pull and flung them aside. Bending over at the waist, she knew his eyes would be on her swollen breasts and she loved that she could tease him back. She took her time removing his socks, daring him to reach out to touch and fondle with his hands, what his eyes were already doing. His boxers twitched a couple more times, but otherwise he didn't move one inch.

When she stood before him again, he spread his legs and pulled her forward between them. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned forward, giving him a hungry demanding kiss. His arms wrapped around her middle and when her body pressed flush against his, they both moaned at the incredible sensation created by their bare skin touching once again. Gibbs slid his hands up over the soft smooth skin of her back and deftly unhooked her bra, then he drew the straps down over her shoulders and arms and mindlessly dropped the piece of material to the floor. Her breasts were exposed and Abby's eyes had floated closed but she heard him say, "Look at me, Abbs." She did and he had that look of adoration that went straight to her heart. "God, you're beautiful. I've been such a fool." His lips brushed lightly over one puckered nipple then the other and Abby clung to his neck, closed her eyes, and threw her head back as his light touch enticed every nerve ending in her body.

His closed lips continued to torment and finally she whimpered, "Please, Jethro, don't tease!"

Gibbs' wet hot tongue swept over one tip then the other as his hands caressed the creamy soft treasures that only a woman possessed. "Say that again," he murmured before capturing one rosy tip into his mouth.

Abby couldn't help but cry out as tingling waves washed through her. "Jethro!"

As his mouth and tongue continued to circle and tantalize her sensitive skin, his hands skimmed down her body and pushed her panties off her hips then let them drop to the floor. Instantly he placed two fingers into her wet slick folds and Abby thrust forward. He was creating so many powerful sensations, that Abby felt her knees begin to buckle. Gibbs hot mouth skimmed up over her neck until it was right beside her ear and he whispered. "I want you, Abbs. I want your wet heat wrapped around me."

"I need you inside me, Jethro," she whimpered and climbed onto his lap. She could feel his hardness through the soft material of his boxers and she pushed her hips demandingly against him. Gibbs stood with her clinging to him and turned then easily leaned forward placing her back onto the bed. Her arms released his neck and he pulled away only long enough to push his boxers off while Abby scooted to the center of the bed. Her eyes watched him intently and she took in his full naked body. "Jethro," she breathed softly as he covered her body with his.

Their mouths met in a searing kiss and Abby's hips pushed up, desperately needing the hardness she felt against her thigh. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Gibbs supported his weight with his arms and Abby's hands ran slowly over his solid biceps, adoring the power they possessed. He lowered his mouth to her beautiful bared breasts and began sucking and licking each one in turn. Abby's fingers scraped through his hair and she held his head gently against her flushed skin.

When her hand reached down between them to take hold of his hardness, he lifted his head and his eyes looked drugged. "You're so hard," she whispered with awe and began stroking her hand up then down his thick length. She watched with delight as he grit his teeth and pushed into her hand. A few seconds later, she guided him to her entrance and he slid inside slowly. He stretched her, but it was a pleasurable stretching. Her inner muscles squeezed him and that was pure satisfaction. Gibbs groaned and Abby gave a delightful sigh. Her arms wound around him and she ran her fingers up then down his spine where the skin was slightly damp.

Immense pleasure rocketed through Abby as he pressed deep and she felt the excited pressure against her clit. "Oh, god, you feel so good, Jethro." He wiggled his hips and she cried out at the additional stimulation. He pulled back and pushed in again and she gasped, "Oh… fu… oh… don't stop!" He thrust faster, again… and again… and again and Abby's voice grew hoarse, as she repeated his name over and over. What he was doing felt so wonderful, so beautiful, so right. Abby knew without a doubt that she and Gibbs needed this… wanted this. He had given up the struggle and was doing what she hungered for. Their bodies joined together were sending waves of unimaginable pleasure pulsing through her.

She came hard and unexpectedly on a crest of ecstasy, crying out loudly with her uncontrolled release. Gibbs' movements slowed gradually and he leaned down to kiss her lingeringly but lightly. She was breathing hard with a huge smile on her face. "That was amazing," he told her.

"You're amazing," she returned, capturing his face between her hands and pulling him down into a delicious open-mouth kiss. She was fully aware that he had not gotten off yet, and could feel his hardness still inside her. Their kiss remained heated as he began moving again.

Even though she was sated, he still felt incredible with each thrust and she moaned each time he pushed inside. Gibbs broke off the kiss as his breathing became labored. He grunted with each lunge into her and his rhythm was smooth. Abby looked down the lengths of the bodies and watched as his cock slipped into and out of her entrance. To watch this was stunning and magnificent. Reaching a hand down, she placed a finger on either side of his slippery cock as it moved in and out. Gibbs groaned at the sensation of her tender touch that added intensity to his release, which was so very near.

His strokes got slower but stronger and he gritted out, "God Abbbbbssss!" He bored in one last time then halted as his eyelids fluttered and the muscles in his neck and arms corded. "Oh Abby," he sighed again as she watched the energy drain from him and he sank down, covering her with his body.

Abby plastered his cheek with wet kisses and smoothed her hands up and down his back. After several seconds he rolled to his side and braced himself up on one elbow. Abby saw the most charming smile on his flushed face. "I love you, Jethro. I love you," she told him tenderly.

"My sweet Abbs." Leaning down he gave her a warm passionate kiss. Then he drew back again and locked his eyes onto hers. "I've loved you for longer than you can imagine, Abbs."

"What?" she said with astonishment at his confession.

"For years, I've struggled with my feelings for you. So many times I had to push them down, lock them away. I didn't think you felt the same way and I had my crazy rules." He raised a hand and tucked some hair behind her ear. He had a different smile which she had never seen before and it was gorgeous. "I love you, Abby Scuito, and I'll never ever hurt you again."

"Nor I, my Jethro," she returned as he pressed another sweet long kiss to her lips.

**A/N:** Please leave a review! To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing this longer than anticipated story, and I am thrilled at the response it has gotten. Thank you to everyone who had continued to read this and a special thanks to those who have left reviews! I've found out personally that Gabby fans and NCIS fans are an awesome group!

* * *

Gibbs awoke at 0500 hours on Monday feeling fully rested and light in his heart. A warm soft body was snug against his back with an arm snaked across his waist. He didn't know if she was awake yet or not as he began running his fingers lightly up and down her forearm.

"This is how I want to wake up every morning," Abby mumbled behind him as she slid the palm of her hand up and over his chest.

Gibbs turned slowly under her arm until he was facing her. Their heads rested on their pillows and Abby automatically wound her legs around his. "Me, too. Did you sleep good?" He took in the sight of her tussled hair and sleepy eyes. Feeling like the luckiest man in the world, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"It was the best sleep ever," Abby responded with a drowsy voice. Her eyes were still only half open, not fully awake.

His gaze fell to the bare creamy skin on her breasts. "We can still sleep for about another hour before we really have to get up." He withdrew his hand from where it rested on her hip, and bushed the back of his fingers against her soft skin.

Abby's breath hitched. "I can't sleep anymore. That feels wonderful… don't stop."

Gibbs watched her eyes drift shut and she removed her arm from his waist so he could relish the sight just inches away. Gently he cupped a supple breast in his hand and ran the pad of his thumb over the tip, causing a moan to escape from his lover. Just a couple more passes of his thumb and he had the nipple looking pert and eager. As he leaned forward to draw the tip into his mouth, her legs started to tighten around his and he felt a surge go directly to his groin. Abby rewarded him with a small whimpering of his name.

He couldn't believe he had waited so long, so many years, to succumb to his need for this woman. She was unlike any other he had ever been with. On the outside they appeared to be in complete contrast to one another, but when they were together, they gave each other perfect balance. Maybe it was because they had known each other for over a decade that they were so in sync. They were the closest of friends who had become lovers.

Abby rolled onto her back, giving him the opportunity to lavish her other breast with kisses and nibbles and licks. Gibbs could feel his body awakening and responding to her soft moans of pleasure. She was creating an insistent throb in his groin and he found it hard to believe he could rejuvenate so quickly after last night. But then again, it had been quite some time since he had had a woman in his bed, and now it was the woman who, for the past few years, had dominated every single one of his fantasies.

Abby tugged on his arm and pulled him until he was resting lightly atop her body. "Somebody is certainly wide awake," she said with a wicked grin. "Feeling a bit eager, Jethro?"

"It's what you do to me, Abbs," he replied with a wry smile. "Actually, it's just the thought of what I want to do to you."

"Mmmmm… I don't know what you mean," she teased.

In response to her cheekiness, he lowered his head and ravaged her breasts again with his mouth; sucking, kissing, teasing and stroking. All the while he ground his hips against hers, letting her feel his hardness and length. Within a few short minutes he had her writhing and spreading her knees. But with an unexpected burst of energy, she shoved him over and sat astride his hips. She was almost giggling at his surprised look.

"You think you get to have all the fun, loverboy?" she asked with a smart little smile.

"You seemed to be enjoying what I was doing," he responded with his eyes giving her mouth close consideration. Subtly he began to undulate his hips.

"Oh, but I love to make you moan and groan even more. And beg."

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't beg, Abbs."

With exuberance she suddenly bounded off the bed, tossing over her shoulder, "We'll see…" She entered his en-suite bathroom and closed the door after her.

Gibbs felt a stirring in his stomach as he watched her naked firm butt dance out of sight. She had gotten him jacked up and then she left. With a deep sigh, he tucked his hands behind his head and gave her a few minutes. Glancing at the clock, he could see they had less than an hour before having to think about getting ready for work. He wondered what on earth that was going to be like after what had transpired in the last twelve hours. If they didn't catch a case, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mind off of Abby. It would be torture for him if he had to sit at his desk all day, knowing she was just a few floors below. Well, he could visit her a couple times, maybe even sneak in a few passionate kisses, but damn, he was already missing her!

Sliding off the bed, he walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. The door was abruptly pulled open and Abby stood there with toothpaste around her lips and a toothbrush protruding from her mouth. She moved to the sink, spit, and said, "Took you long enough."

Gibbs stepped up behind her then reached around for his own brush. His strong body grazed against her soft skin and he felt his blood start to race. The thought of work vanished from his mind as he watched her in the mirror. Her eyes wandered over his body as she completed her task, then she turned around to ogle him unabashedly. Gibbs finished and swiped his mouth with a towel. "Enjoying the view?" he asked turning towards her. His eyes raked over her naked body and he felt his groin respond.

He knew she had noticed his reaction, but then she stepped around him and returned to the bedroom. Gibbs couldn't believe that she could just walk away from him like that… and he had let her! Going back to the bedroom, he found her rummaging through one of his dresser drawers. "Looking for something?"

"Clothes," she answered as her hands shoved the drawer shut and opened another one just below it.

"Why?"

She pulled out a pair of Gibbs' sweatpants. "Thought I'd fix us some coffee and then breakfast." Opening a third drawer, she started searching for something else.

Each drawer she opened was lower than the last, and as he watched her, his blood pumped harder and stronger through his veins. In a few short strides, he was up behind her, hands grasping her hips as he pressed against her. Abby's hands stilled in their search and she stood upright, flush against the front of his body, feeling his arousal. A large mirror hung above the dresser and their eyes met briefly before Gibbs fixed his gaze on her breasts and brought his hand up to caress them lightly. His other arm wound around her stomach to keep her tight against him. Together they watched in the mirror as he stroked her nipples and he could see that she was not only mesmerized by his touch but also by the erotic image reflected in the mirror. His skin appeared deeply tanned against her pale smoothness. Slowly his hand slid from her breasts down across her hip to tease the softness between her legs. When his finger brushed lightly against her clit, she gave a pleasurable whimper and watched with rapt attention as he enticed her only briefly, before withdrawing.

In one swift easy movement, he stepped to the side, wrapped an arm around her shoulders while his other arm swept behind her knees and swung her feet off the floor. "I want you back in my bed, Abbs. Now!" His mind briefly registered that he sounded like some sort of caveman.

Her fingers were already clutching at his short hair and drawing his lips down to hers. "Took you long enough," she responded before their lips clashed and tongues rolled and twisted.

Moving to the bed, he plopped her down and smiled warmly. "That's better. Now scoot over," he commanded.

Abby gave a giggle. "A Marine doesn't smile when he gives an order." Gibbs immediately wiped the grin from his face and saw Abby's lips pout. As he leaned forward to capture her sweet lips again, she pulled back and whispered, "But I love your sexy smile, Jethro." He gave her his lopsided grin. "That's the one that always makes me weak in the knees," she told him and began scooting backwards as he moved slowly onto the bed with one knee then the other.

In a couple more seconds, his body was hovering over hers and he drew a puckered nipple into his mouth, hearing a whimper low in her throat. When he moved to the other breast, she began threading her fingers through his hair. God, he loved the feel of her hands, no matter what they were doing or where they were touching him. Her touch was like electricity that exploded through his body. He noticed she seemed to have a fascination with his shoulders and arms, squeezing and rubbing her hands up and over them time after time. But then he felt pressure on his chest as her palm pressed firmly against him.

"Wait, Gibbs, wait," she breathed heavily. Reluctantly he raised his head, surprised to see merriment in her eyes. "Can I be on top?" she asked blatantly with a hint of mirth.

Gibbs took a deep calming breath and rolled to the side. Swiftly she rose and moved to straddle his hips. "Don't tease me, Abbs," he warned softly, "or you'll quickly lose that position." He liked that she wasn't shy about what she wanted in bed, as a partner and lover. Gibbs' decided he would let her control their love-making this time as long as she behaved.

The look on her face turned from mischievous to hunger as she slowly wet her lips with the tip of her tongue. He moved his hands to her hips as her palms pressed against his ribs then slid slowly up over his chest. She spoke to him in a husky low tone, voicing thoughts that she had kept hidden for many years, but now she was free to express. "I love the way you look, Jethro" she said as she leaned forward, laying sensual roaming kisses against his heated skin. "You're shoulders and strong arms are so sexy," she murmured, moving her mouth across his collar bone then bicep, where she spent extra time nibbling and kissing the muscle. He could feel her breasts brush lightly against his chest, which increased the throbbing between his legs.

Gibbs closed his eyes and let her ministrations inflame his needy body. Her mouth moved over his rough unshaven chin then slid back and forth against his cheek. "You're so rugged and handsome," she said with a sigh. Her wet tongue flicked his earlobe then she pressed a lingering delicious kiss just beneath it. He felt her hot breath against his ear. "I want to fulfill every single one of your bad-boy fantasies, Jethro."

Her mouth covered his in a deliciously deep kiss and he savored the feel of her tongue plundering his mouth. He could taste mint from the toothpaste and she had a flowery smell from yesterday's perfume that was slowly fading. A rough low groan rose from his throat as he slipped his fingers into her thick smooth hair. He felt her slowly withdraw from their heated kiss and found her looking at him with smoldering emerald eyes. Her hands were pressed against the pillow near his head but as she lifted her hips, she moved one hand between them to guide his hard length to her entrance. Their gazes continued to hold one another and he was aware of how hot and sopping wet she was. With complete control, she took him inside her body and he was overwhelmed by her tight muscles. He couldn't hold his eyes opened as powerful sensations swept up into his stomach and he gave a long heavy groan.

Gibbs felt her sit up and brace her hands on his chest before she became still. It was a couple more seconds until he opened his eyes and she appeared to be waiting patiently, but he could see arousal in her soft gaze. "You're mine, Jethro," she said tenderly. "No one else gets to have you anymore."

"Only you, Abbs," he responded lovingly. "Only you."

He felt her slowly begin to raise and lower her hips and his hands rose to caress her breasts. Her hard nipples pushed into his palms and he squeezed and stroked them. Her rhythm was slow and steady, her mouth curved into a small smile, and her green eyes absorbed his cobalt blue ones. Gibbs was surprised by how patient she seemed to be. He had always suspected that Abby liked making love fast and furious, with passion and zest. But then Abby changed her rhythm and she leaned forward, grasping the top of the headboard so that her breasts hung directly above his face. God… what a beautiful sight! Gibbs tilted his chin up and caught a tip between his lips then flicked his tongue across the sensitive end. His hands cupped her breasts and massaged them tenderly as his tongue continued to torment and he heard Abby's whimpering cries of, "Gibbs… Gibbs… Gibbs," over and over and over again.

He felt his cock gradually slide out almost completely, then abruptly Abby sank down, thrusting him inside once again. Slowly she pulled her hips up again then drove down forcefully. Gibbs knew if she kept that up, he would be near his end very quickly. But he wanted to feel her come first, so he snaked a hand between their joined bodies and pressed a finger against her clit. He instantly had her moaning with each thrust and moments later her body began to tremble. Gibbs knew she was close and he could feel his own release imminent. Pumping his hips up against hers, he felt her inner muscles spasm as she cried out his name, "Jeeethroooo!" Just a couple more thrusts and he dropped his head back onto his pillow and grunted through his release.

"Oh… god… Abbs," he said between gulps of air. "That was… amazing! What you… do to me!" Abby had collapsed onto his chest and was breathing heavily. Her hair was curled around her face and he pulled it back gently. She remained limp and motionless. "You okay?" he asked with a bit of concern.

"Perfect," she responded with complete satisfaction. It wasn't until her breathing had finally settled that she rolled to his side and laced her fingers with his while laying kisses along his shoulder and arm. "I wanna stay here with you all day, Gibbs," she said in an unhappy tone.

His arm was around her shoulders and his thumb made lazy circles upon her temple. "I know, sweetheart, I've been thinking of that, too. I'm gonna call Leon and tell him I'm taking a personal day."

She quickly lifted her head and looked at him in utter delight and surprised. "Really?" He nodded, moved his hand to the back of her head, and drew her into a wet open-mouthed kiss. But Abby was excited and impatient and broke the kiss which he had been thoroughly enjoying. "You've never taken a personal day. Are you sure?"

"Positive," he reaffirmed. "I wouldn't get much work done anyway, what with having to check in with you all the time."

Abby gave a devilish grin. "Why would you be checking in on me, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I'd want to make sure you were well supplied all day."

She leaned forward, stopping just as her lips barely brushed his. "Well supplied with what, Very Special Agent Gibbs?"

He brushed her lips with his tongue and watched her eyes close with a flutter. "With Caf Pow! and kisses… and Caf Pow! and kisses… and Caf…" Her mouth cut off his words and he was back to enjoying a sensual exploratory kiss.

After a bit, Abby laid her head on his chest and stroked a hand over his naked hip. "I'll have to call the Director, too, and ask for a personal day."

"I could just tell Leon when I make my call," Gibbs replied.

Abby pulled her head up again and saw the wide smile on his face. "You will not!" she protested. Her eyes shifted to the digital clock beside the bed. "It's getting late! I'm going to take a shower and you make your call. And don't you dare mention me!" She climbed over him to get off the bed, but hesitated long enough to give him another quick kiss. He watched her sexy ass sway towards the bathroom but then she stopped and turned halfway to look back at him. "Don't move," she said and quickly grabbed her phone from the top of the dresser. Flipping it open, she held it up and said, "Give me that sexy smile of yours, Jethro."

Gibbs instantly realized that she was going to take a picture and he lunged forward to drag the sheet up over his waist as he growled, "Don't you dare, Abbs!"

"Just one picture, Gibbs, pleeeeasssse?"

He finally settled with his back against the headboard and the sheet up over his waist. Seeing the sad pathetic look on her face, which he knew was just for show, he relented and gave her a lop-sided smile. A couple seconds later, she snapped the phone shut and bounced over to him, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. "Thank you, Jethro," she said with glee.

"I don't want to see that on any computer at work," he growled.

She practically skipped off towards the bathroom. "I don't share, Gibbs, remember?"

After her shower, Abby entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Gibbs was busy at the sink, back to her, water running, and was that… humming? Gibbs was humming? After twisting the faucet off, he turned and stood with dripping hands, as his eyes explored her entire body. She had perused his closet after her shower and chosen one of his crisp white dress shirts. The sleeves were rolled and bunched up to her elbows and its length reached almost to mid-thigh.

"I had laid some clothes out on the bed for you… you're not wearing them," he stated slowly as his gaze continued to linger over her bare legs.

Stepping forward, Abby took the bowl of sliced fruit from his hands and turned to carry it to the table. "You don't like what I'm wearing?" she asked, her voice low and sultry. After setting down the bowl, she turned to find him already invading her personal space. The look on his face told her he definitely liked what she was wearing. He was leaning towards her, pushing her back against the table.

Gibbs drew in a deep breath while placing soft kisses inside the open shirt collar, under Abby's chin. "God, you smell good. You know you're killin' me, don't you?" His kisses dropped lower into the vee of the shirt. "I want you in the worst way but my body is gettin' too old." Slowly he pulled back with a heavy sigh. "Oh, Abbs, I wish I could…"

She looped her arms loosely around his neck. "Well, I'm glad you can't, because I'm hungry."

When she tried to move away, he held her tight around her waist. "I'm serious, Abbs. I'm not a young buck anymore. This old body doesn't respond so quickly anymore."

She could see the worry in his eyes and it concerned her. "I'm not looking for a young buck, Jethro. I want a man. A loving, sweet, considerate, honest, sexy man. To tell you the truth, it's not your age that concerns me."

"Oh? What is it about me that does concern you?"

"It's nothing about you," she assured then slipped out of his grasp and went to a cupboard where she took down a large bowl.

"Well… there's no way it can be anything about you. So what is it?" He leaned back against the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

Moving to another cabinet, Abby removed a tin of flour and a bottle of oil. "I'm not exactly the typical girl-next-door, Gibbs. I'm not someone a Marine Gunnery Sergeant would want on his arm at a formal affair..."

"The hell you're not!" he barked.

"And… my weird taste in things is going to eventually wear on you." She moved to the refrigerator and took out a carton of eggs along with a jug of milk.

Gibbs eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Opening another cupboard, she started searching through several small containers of spices. "My music, my movies, my going out clubbing… you don't like any of that stuff and so, over time, it will start to bug you."

"Abbs, this is the most ridiculous conversation we've ever had!" She pulled out a small bottle of vanilla then rested her hands on the counter, staring at the items in front of her, waiting for him to continue. "You're beautiful and sexy as hell no matter what you wear and I would love to take you to any kind of formal affair. I've heard your music, we've watched movies together, and you deserve to go out when I only want to stay home and work in my basement. You think I expect you to keep me company every night?"

Abby turned and could see a hint of anger in his face. "So you think I'm being ridiculous?"

Gibbs quickly stepped forward and took hold of her hands. "You're not ridiculous, your concerns are. What gave you all of these crazy ideas? We've known each other for so long that I know by now that none of that stuff bothers me."

"I know my music bugs you."

"Just sometimes… in the lab… when it's really loud. But it's nothing I'm going to get distressed about. So why the concern?"

Abby couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. "So what I'm worried about between us is ridiculous? And I'm just having crazy thoughts about things that you've never mentioned because I'm a little scared by the strong feelings I have for you?"

"Could… be… are you scared… about us?" he asked with concern.

"No!" she answered emphatically. "Are you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You!" she answered with a snicker. "You started this conversation. My concerns are ridiculous just like yours are."

When he tried to pull his hands back, she gripped them tighter to hold him in place. "Ah, hell, Abbs. That is not… you can't just… there's no way… Dammit, Abby!"

She could see his wheels spinning as he sought desperately for an excuse to justify his concern about his age. "Dammit, Gibbs!" she mocked. "I'm a scientist. I know the way things are… the way things work!" She watched him as he continued to struggle to come up with something that would justify his concern. "Give it up, Gibbs! You know I'm right. And I don't ever want to hear you mention it again. Is that clear, Gunny!"

Abby squealed as he grabbed her towards him and kissed her hard on the mouth. "I'm the luckiest bastard in the world!"

"Not as lucky as I am," Abby laughed in return then kissed him with a fervent hunger.

Gibbs eventually broke the kiss then looked over her shoulder and gave a nod. "What are you planning on making with all that stuff? Bread?"

Abby twisted around to look at the numerous items she had pulled from his cupboards. "Nothing. I just needed to keep my hands busy while we were talking."

Gibbs smiled and she could see the sparkle in his eyes as he stated, "God, I love you! Let's eat and plan our day together."

1900 hours.

Abby and Gibbs sat outside at his patio table enjoying cold bottles of beer. The day had been quite warm, but now the evening was beginning to cool. Birds sang in the nearby trees, the sounds lazy and melodic, which added to the atmosphere pulsating between the two lovers. They sat across from one another, but their eyes rolled over each other seductively. A shiver ran up Abby's spine when Gibbs' eyes studied her breasts, wetting his lips as she could imagine that he was thinking of undressing her slowly tonight.

After breakfast, they had gone to Abby's apartment so she could get some fresh clothes. Then they had gone to a nearby bistro for coffee and Caf Pow! before taking a leisurely hand-in-hand stroll in the park. Abby didn't think she could love Gibbs any more than she already did, but as the day progressed and they shared hidden thoughts and desires, she felt something new for the man whom she had yearned to be with over the past several years. These feelings were new, yet so strong, that she hated to think about being separate from him for one single minute. Going back to work was going to be extremely hard, especially after the past couple days that they had shared. Plus, they had agreed to keep their relationship hidden from their co-workers for now, until they felt the time was right.

Whenever Abby found herself feeling melancholy about hiding their new relationship, she would remind herself that things could be worse. She and Gibbs could work in separate buildings, on opposite sides of the city. Or even worse, Gibbs could still be fighting his feelings for her and they would be in the situation they had been in a month ago. But thank goodness they weren't and he wasn't!

"Thank you for today, Gibbs." Her voice was soft with endearment. "I am wonderfully happy right now and I'm sure glad you broke your rule."

"I'm just sorry I didn't break that rule years ago," he responded. "I'm going to try desperately to make up for lost time."

"You certainly did today," she said smiling.

"Today was just the beginning, sweetheart. I'm going to take more days off to spend with you. You free next Tuesday?" There was a delightful twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I'll make sure I am, if you are," she answered happily. After a few minutes of quiet consideration, she asked, "You ever have a garden, Gibbs?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I was just thinking about how you like to work with your hands and how very good you are with your hands," she said suggestively with a little giggle and could see that Gibbs didn't miss her innuendo.

"We could plant a small garden, Abbs." He stood up and held out his hand. "C'mere." Placing her hand in his, she felt a tingle run up her arm and throughout her body. He led her to the end of the yard, about fifty feet from the house. With his free hand, he gestured at a spot of lawn in front of them. There were straggly weeds growing in the dirt that had been mowed off. "I had a garden here once upon a time. Did real well."

Abby leaned against his side and hugged his arm. "Why did you quit?"

"Got busy with work and decided I really didn't need one, I guess. We could plant flowers here. It would be better than these weeds."

"I was thinking more along the lines of some vegetables," Abby suggested.

"Mmmmmm… I like that idea." He pulled her around to face him so he could wrap his arms around her waist. "What kind?"

"Tomatoes?" He nodded and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Cucumbers?" Again a nod and a kiss. "I'm liking this gardening idea already," she remarked. "Pumpkins?"

This time he shook his head. "A little too late to start pumpkins this year. Maybe next year."

Abby's heart jumped at the thought of 'next year'. "Beans?" she asked, smiling when his head nodded and he leaned in for another brief kiss. "I can't think of anything else right now."

"Lettuce?" Gibbs suggested.

Abby grinned and moved in to brush her lips against his. "Ohhhh, gotta have lettuce." This time their kiss was longer, quickly becoming passionate. It was as Abby was sliding her hands up Gibbs' solid arms that they both heard someone clear their throat. Breaking the heated kiss, they swung their heads towards the patio, finding Ducky standing there with a cherry smile. A few steps behind him was Ziva, who wore a look of surprised fascination. "Looks like we've been outed, Gibbs," Abby murmured as they broke apart.

Ziva yelled over her shoulder, "Found them, Tony! Back here." When he came trotting around the corner of the house, Ziva held out her hand. "Pay up. They were in a lip lock when Ducky and I got here."

Tony looked to the ME for confirmation. "It's true. You better pay the woman before she breaks your knee caps," Ducky quipped jovially.

Gibbs and Abby walked arm in arm across the lawn towards their guests. "Sorry for intruding, Jethro, Abigail," Ducky said by way of greeting. "We were quite perplexed this morning when you called in to take the day off and then we were concerned when we didn't hear from you at all. But when I heard that Abigail was also out for the day, I had my suspicions, but these two couldn't be pacified," he ended, motioning towards Ziva and Tony.

"Sorry, boss," Tony mumbled.

"Well, I think this is wonderful," Ziva countered and stepped forward to embrace Abby warmly. "I thought you two might get together sooner or later."

"You did?" Tony was incredulous.

"You didn't?" Ziva shot back.

"Not really. I mean, not with Gibbs and his rules."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke sharply. "Go grab some beers from the fridge."

"On it, boss." Tony turned smartly on his heel and headed into the house. When he returned, they were all seated around the table and he set a cold bottle out for each one.

"How was work, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as his senior field agent sat.

"Nothing new, boss. Just paperwork today."

"Where's McGee?" Abby questioned.

Ziva had just taken a swallow of her drink and flapped her hand in the air. "Something about some online tournament."

"The Elf Lord is back in action," Tony teased in a low rumbling tone. "Boy is McLately going to be stunned when he hears about you two."

Ducky shook his head. "Seems like the lad is always the last to know."

"I'll tell him tomorrow, Tony," Abby admonished. "Don't you say a word until then."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mrs. Boss." Immediately he felt a sharp whack on the back of his head.

"Thank you, Ziva," Abby responded and the group laughed heartily as Tony rubbed his hair.

Gibbs sat back and soaked in his surroundings. His closest friends were discussing a get together for the following weekend. He could hear that it would involve his back yard and grill, and he smiled and nodded. In just the past few days his life had changed dramatically because of the woman who sat beside him. He was on cloud nine and he planned not to make the same mistakes he had made with his ex-wives. Abby was finally and completely his. His eyes flicked to her face and without looking, she reached over and grasped his hand, which rested in his lap, and she finger spelled _I love you._

**The End**

**A/N:** Please leave a review!


End file.
